


Wrong Side, Right Choice

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is a paycheck to paycheck working class single father, Jared is a rich kid from the other side of town that hasn't done a hard days work in his life, but is surprisingly down to earth and not a snob. Sparks fly when they meet, the attraction is immediate and mutual...but can they weather their friends, families and different worlds?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Comments and reviews are my crack!! Feed my addiction!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dude," Mike laughed. "What the fuck’re we doing on this side of town? It's the dregs of society!"

 

Jared looked over at his friend. "You're a dick, you know that? Besides, I heard that this place is a good place to get on a good game of pool. Real pool, not some stuffy, proper game."

 

"What's wrong with proper?" Mike asked, as he brushed nothing off of his Armani suit. 

 

Jared rolled his eyes, pulled open the door to the bar and walked in. He looked around at the majority of the crowd that all suddenly seemed to stop what they were doing and stare at them as if they'd just flown in from another planet. 

 

"What?" Jared asked with a smile on his face. Most people turned back to their conversations and beer. 

 

Mike walked over to a table and swiped at the seat with his hand, then pulled off his coat and put it in the chair. "You do realize that I'm going to have to burn this coat when I get home?"

 

"You really are a snob," Jared told him.

 

"Whatever...get me a Chivas," he yelled as Jared headed to the bar.

 

"Little outta place, ain't ya?" the pretty brunette asked from behind the bar.

 

"Just out for a good time sweetheart..."

 

"Well, ain't no hookers in my bar. You'd be safer on your side of town. Might wanna think about that next time you're out for getting laid."

 

Jared laughed. "Hey, I'm here for a good game of pool, that's all," Jared said as he held up his hands.

 

The bartender smirked. "What can I get you?"

 

"Uh, Amstel light?"

 

"No," she said smacking down a bottle of Bud Light. "This do?"

 

Jared smiled and took a drink. "Yep, it'll do. I'm Jared."

 

"Sam."

 

"Any good pool players in tonight?"

 

"A few, they don't play for fun."

 

"Wouldn't take it any other way," he grinned.

 

Sam placed her fingers between her lips and gave a loud whistle. "Jensen! Get your pretty little ass over here!" she yelled.

 

Jensen slid up against the bar, eyeballing Jared. "Yeah gorgeous? What's up?"

 

"Jared here wants a good game of pool."

 

"That so?"

 

"Yeah," Jared nodded. "You up for a few games?"

 

"Sure, I play for money."

 

"You name the price, I'm game."

 

Jensen sniggered. "Rich boy like you, $500.00."

 

"Not a problem," he said, getting up from his stool and heading to the pool tables in the back.

 

Jensen started to walk away when Sam grabbed his shirt. "Five hundred dollars? What the hell are you thinking? What the hell are you gonna do if he beats you?"

 

"Not gonna happen," Jensen smirked, pulling her hand away. Sam only shook her head as he walked away.

 

When Jensen got to the back, Jared was already wracking the balls. "You wanna break?" he asked Jensen.

 

"Naw man, you go ahead."

 

Jared picked out his cue, lined up the shot and smacked the white ball. Hard. His first shot sank two balls, both solid. He took in the slightly shocked look on Jensen's face. 

 

"Just because I'm a rich boy," he said sarcastically, "doesn't mean that I can't play."

 

Jensen was holding his breath; his rent was due out of this check, and he really needed to get Stevie new shoes and some new clothes with school starting in a few weeks. 

 

Thankfully, though, Jared missed the next shot. Jensen knew he had the game in the bag, then, because all he had needed was his turn, and he'd finish this sucker off. And that he did, in less than three minutes.

 

"Damn, I thought I'd get another shot," Jared said as he pulled his wallet out and grabbed five one hundred dollar bills, dropping them on the pool table. "Another?"

 

Jensen nodded. Worst-case scenario, he'd lose the five hundred he'd just won. He wracked up the balls and he broke...and again, he won. Jared didn't get the chance to take even one shot. 

 

"You're good," Jared smiled, handing Jensen another five hundred dollars. "I'd like to play you again sometime, maybe for fun?" he said cocking his head. "That is, if you're up for a little fun."

 

Jensen flushed. Sure, he thought that the man in front of him was cute, but...they were from two very different worlds. He was going to tell him no, but what came out was "Maybe."

 

Mike chose that time to walk up and make his presence known. 

 

"Jared! I'm ready to get the hell out of here, alright? This...look, I know that you like to come here and spread your father's money around - but this is enough."

 

Jared turned. "Go home Mike, I'll catch a cab. Alright?" Jared said, his voice perturbed and harsh. "Get the fuck out of here. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

 

Mike huffed out a sigh and headed to the door.

 

"Your friend could use a good stiff one."

 

Jared barked out a laugh. "Yeah, I keep telling him that. But he's still in the closet. Doesn't wanna get disowned and all that."

 

Jensen turned three shades of red. "I meant a drink."

 

Jared chuckled. "Yeah, I know you did. Sorry. Can I buy you a drink?"

 

"Sure," Jensen nodded as he motioned toward the bar.

 

"Another Bud light?" Sam asked sitting the bottle in front of Jared and opening it.

 

"Thanks."

 

She slammed one down in front of Jensen and walked away. He laughed and opened the bottle with a silver ring on his hand.

 

"She got a problem with you? I mean a little bit ago, she was telling you to get your pretty little ass over here, now she's slamming a beer at you."

 

"She's mad that I chanced losing five hundred dollars to you."

 

"Why?"

 

Jensen looked at him as if he were the stupidest person on the planet. "I have to pay rent, and get my son school clothes, pay sitters. Basically live."

 

"You have a son?"

 

Jensen smiled. "Yeah, he's five and getting ready to start kindergarten."

 

"You're married?"

 

Jensen laughed. "You don't have to be married these days to have kids, Jared. No, I'm not married."

 

"Where's his Mom?" Jared asked sipping his beer.

 

Jensen sighed hard and narrowed his eyes slightly. 

 

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry. I'm just..."

 

"Nosey?" Jensen added.

 

"Inquisitive."

 

Jensen snorted. "His Mother is...not a part of the picture anymore. When I finally decided that I had enough of living my life as a lie, she left me of course, and left Stevie, too."

 

"So she was just a girlfriend?"

 

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, she kept pressuring me to get married after Stevie was born, and I couldn't do it, ya know? So I came out to her, to everyone. She left and hasn't ever been back."

 

Jared smiled and leaned a little closer. "So, since it's a Friday - and you're in a bar, dare I say that your son is at the sitter?"

 

"Yeah, Sam's husband is watching him tonight. I - uh, I got a promotion today and decided to come celebrate. He offered to keep him tonight."

 

"Congratulations," Jared whispered and leaned in and kissed him quickly. They pulled back, but their lips were still only inches apart. "Can I - come home with you?"

 

Jensen looked into his eyes, and consequences be damned, he was going for it. It'd been over two months since he and Mark had broken up - two months since he'd had an orgasm with someone else in the room. "Yeah," Jensen smirked. "Why not?"

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Jensen's house was short, as he only lived three blocks from the bar. He unlocked the door and was suddenly being groped and manhandled through it, Jared kicking it closed with his foot. 

 

He turned Jensen around and pressed him up against the wall, his hand going straight down to his crotch and rubbing hard. Jared pressed his mouth to Jensen's and kissed him greedily, hungrily. He pulled back gasping. "God, please tell me you top."

 

"Whatever," Jensen groaned as Jared continued to palm him through his jeans, "you want...but if you want me to fuck you, you better quit or I'm gonna come right here."

 

Jensen pushed him away and walked down the hallway, looking over his shoulder. “You coming or what?" he smirked.

 

Jared came around the corner and into Jensen's bedroom; Jensen was pulling off his shirt. Jared walked over to him and started unbuttoning his jeans, his hand sliding inside, lowering the zipper. Jensen panted and squirmed as Jared grasped his cock and tugged a few sharp pulls.

 

"Christ Jared, I'm serious. I'm gonna come if you don't quit," he panted, his head falling forward against Jared's chest. 

 

Jared pulled his shirt off and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one go. Jensen stared at his massive cock, curving up, blood red from anticipation.

 

Jensen slid off his own jeans and boxers and started kissing Jared, walking him back toward the bed. When his knees met the edge, Jared sat and scooted up, Jensen crawled after him. He settled himself on top of Jared and nudged his legs apart, settling himself between them, their cocks touching. Jared shivered at the touch of this magnificent stranger's body against his.

 

Jensen wrestled with the bedside table, pulling open the drawer as he slowly rubbed up and down Jared's body, their cocks gliding against one another, their pre-come mixing. He managed to pull the lube out and sat back on his haunches, smearing the cool gel along his fingers. He pressed against Jared's tight entrance and circled, lightly pressing in and out. Then he sunk in past his knuckle. He grabbed one of Jared's legs under the knee and pushed it against his chest opening him further. Jensen sunk in two fingers and began to slowly work Jared open, wider and wider - getting him prepared for his big, hard dick.

 

"God..." Jared shuddered, "get in me - now!" Jensen pulled his fingers free, rolled on a condom, slid his hand up and down his dick and pushed his meat inside Jared's waiting and ready ass. His hand came to rest beside Jared's head, Jared's leg resting on his Jensen's shoulder, his other leg pushed wide. Jensen set his pace at quick, hard and dirty.

 

"Jesus...fucking...Christ," Jensen moaned. "God damn it you're so...so fucking tight." The tops of his thighs were smacking loud, wet, echoing slaps against the back of Jared's. Jared's hands were clawing and grasping at Jensen. He moved his leg from Jensen's shoulder to down around his ass, pulling him closer, causing him to sink in further and further with every thrust.

 

Jensen whimpered "Hmm, hmmm - gonna, oh shit, gonna come," he gasped, shooting hot and hard into the condom. Jared slid his hand between their bodies and tugged his cock as Jensen slammed into him harder and harder milking his own orgasm. His cock smashed into his prostate, causing Jared's body to arch and shoot his load between their soaked skin.

 

Jensen had his head buried in Jared neck, breathing hard. He reached down and pulled his cock free, then pulled the condom off, tossing it in the bin by the bed and rolled over onto his back. "Christ," he whispered.

 

"Yeah," Jared moaned. "That was...fuck, that was great."

 

Jensen sniggered, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. Jared heard the water come on then felt a warm cloth on his stomach. Jared opened his eyes, looking up at Jensen. He grasped his wrist. "Can I...would it be alright if I stayed?"

 

"My son, it'll be really confusing for him if someone's here. I just got out of a relationship two months ago - and if Jeff brings him home before you go..." Jensen stopped talking when he saw the look in Jared's eyes. "Know what? I can set an alarm. Jeff knows that I was out drinking and hell, Sam saw me leaving with you - they probably won't show up till close to noon."

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen down in bed with him, gliding the wet cloth across his stomach and letting it fall to the floor. Jensen rolled to his side facing Jared, who turned to look at him. "I've never done this before...gone home with someone that I didn't know," Jared confessed.

 

Jensen chuckled. "I've only had one night stands twice in my life. It's just not something that I do...ya know?"

 

"This doesn't have to be a one night stand. Maybe we can go out, like on a date?"

 

Jensen laughed. "Sex is supposed to come after the date."

 

"Well, then, we just got a jump start. We'll be relaxed when we go out, won't we?"

 

"Yeah, I guess we will."

 

"So then, you'll go out with me?"

 

Jensen smiled and leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Yeah, I'd love that."

 

~*~

 

 

In the morning, Jensen woke first and made some coffee and started some scrambled eggs with cheese, onions, peppers and smoked sausage. 

 

Jared came meandering down the hallway toward the smell of the dark brewing gold wafting through the house. He pushed open the swinging door. "Hey, smells good." 

 

"Hope you're hungry. I made enough of this for an army," Jensen laughed.

 

"Yeah, I could eat. I burned a lot of energy last night."

 

"You burned energy?" Jensen scoffed. "YOU?"

 

Jared smiled. "Cups?" he asked as he picked up the finished pot of coffee.

 

"Cabinet right in front of you."

 

Jared pulled open the cabinet and pulled out two mugs. "Sugar? Creamer?"

 

"No, I drink it black."

 

"Ok, where's the sugar and creamer?" Jared laughed.

 

Jensen pulled the canister of sugar off of the counter and handed it to Jared. "You'll have to use milk, I don't have cream or creamer, that alright?"

 

"Perfect."

 

They sat down to eat when they heard the front door open. "Oh shit," Jared gasped. "Your son?"

 

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, Sam called. They have some running to do, and if they didn't bring him home now, I wouldn't see him until close to three today, so I told them to drop him off."

 

"I can go out the back," Jared said standing.

 

"It's ok. I want you to meet him. I mean, if you want to."

 

Jared smiled. "I would love to meet him."

 

Jensen didn't understand the things that he was feeling. Here sat a man that he'd only met the previous night and brought back to his house and fucked within an inch of his life, allowed to spend the night in his bed, and now he wanted him to meet his son. His pride and joy. His reason for living. But it felt safe. Right.

 

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaady!!!" a small bundle of energy bolted into the room, the door smacking into the counter behind it. The child threw himself across Jensen's lap and was crawling up his body. He was a mini version of Jensen, right down to those ridiculously long eyelashes, freckles and bright green eyes.

 

"Hey!! Did you have a good time at Aunt Sam's and Uncle Jeff's?" he asked hugging him tight.

 

"I did! Daddy they have a puppy! His name is Ralph. Uncle Jeff said that he named him that because he threw up all the way home when they got him! Do you get it Daddy?" he giggled.

 

"Yeah, I get it. I missed you!" Jensen said puckering his lips. "Kiss?" 

 

Stevie pressed his lips against Jensen's. "I missed you too, Daddy. Who's that?" he said pointing to Jared.

 

"This is my friend, Jared. Jared, this is Stevie."

 

"Hi Stevie. It's nice to meet you."

 

"Hi," he said shyly, hiding his face in Jensen's chest.

 

Jensen laughed and hugged his son. "He likes to play shy. I think that he thinks it's cute."

 

"Daddy, I'm hungry!"

 

Jeff walked into the kitchen, and behind him, Sam. "Boy, you ate three pancakes at the house! You can't be hungry!"

 

"I am! I promise!"

 

Jensen stood and placed Stevie in his chair and got out another plate and put some eggs on it and pulled out the ketchup bottle and took it to the table. "You want ketchup, right?"

 

"Uh-huh." Jensen squirted a healthy amount on the eggs and handed his son a fork.

 

"So, was he a good boy?" he asked Jeff.

 

"Yep, he's an angel. As always. He had a blast with the dog."

 

"I bet," Jensen smiled. "Uh, Sam, you remember Jared? Jared, this is Jeff, Sam's husband."

 

Jared stood and shook his hand. "Pleasure," he smiled genuinely.

 

Sam looked from Jared over to Jensen and then smiled. Sure she loved Jensen like he was her own, but his love life was none of her business. "Well, you ready baby? We got a lot to do."

 

Jeff leaned over and kissed the top of Stevie's head. "Bye kiddo!"

 

"Bwyeeee," he replied, his mouth stuffed with eggs. 

 

Sam leaned down and kissed him, too. "See you later," she smiled. 

 

"I don't think she likes me," Jared laughed as the door swung on the hinges.

 

"Naw, I'm sure she does. She's just really protective of me and especially of the creep here," he said ruffling Stevie's hair.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"What?"

 

"Is Jared your boyfriend?"

 

"Not a boyfriend. He's a friend."

 

"Oh, ok. I'm done. Can I go play?"

 

"Yep," he said. Stevie bolted out of the chair. Jensen snagged him around the waist. "I love you." 

 

"I love you, too."

 

"He's really full of energy, huh?" Jared laughed.

 

"Yeah. He runs me ragged sometimes."

 

"You wanna go grab some lunch later with me?"

 

"Naw, I don't really want him at the sitter again, he just got home and..."

 

"I'd love for him to come, too. I want to get to know him as well as you, Jensen," Jared said leaning closer. "If you're ok with that."

 

"Yeah. I'd like that. You should know though, he'll want either McDonalds or Chuck E. Cheese."

 

Jensen grinned. "I love Chuck E. Cheese!"

 

"Then it's a date," Jensen smiled.

 

Jared leaned in and kissed him slowly, his tongue pushing his lush lips apart and delving inside. "I'm gonna call a cab to come get me. I'll be back in my car to pick you up at what? Noonish?"

 

"Yeah, that'll work. Stevie is a handful, you sure you're up for it? I mean, he's a good kid. Great, in fact - just full of energy, and once he's turned loose inside that mini-people's mad house, it'll be an experience you'll never forget."

 

Jared laughed. "You haven't seen me in there. I love all those games."

 

"Shit..." Jensen laughed.

 

Jared smiled and flipped his cell open and called for a cab. He was really looking forward to his date. And he couldn't stop smiling.

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Jared walked into his house. Mike stood up. "It's about time you drug your ass home! You know that your mother was going to call the police? She thought for sure that you'd been murdered in the hood. She chewed my ass out for over three hours."

 

"It's not the hood. Alright? So just stop."

 

"You were with that dude, the pool player?"

 

"I'm not talking about this with you Mike. You'll just..."

 

"Just what? So you decided to go slumming for the night, I hope to God you wrapped your dick in plastic wrap before the condom."

 

Jared just shook his head and looked at him with disgust. "You're a real prick, you know that?"

 

"What? Because I think you could do better than shacking up with some dude who probably works at..."

 

"Not everybody can be independently wealthy, Mike. He's real, ok? He's a real person, not some fake fuck who wants to be with me so that they can get their foot in the door at my father's company or get their hands on my trust. So he works for a living. It's more than either of us have ever done."

 

"It's not my fault I'm rich."

 

"It's not his fault he's not."

 

Jared's front door flew open and a woman in her mid fifties raced into the formal living room and flung her arms around Jared. "Oh baby! I was so worried about you! Where were you all night?"

 

"I was out, and I'm fine. You have to learn not to worry about me all the time. I'm twenty-five, Mom, not sixteen."

 

"I'll always worry about you. Now, where were you? Mike said that you were on the south side of town. What on earth were you doing down there? You could have been mugged or murdered."

 

"You should stop watching CSI and Dexter."

 

"Jared Tristan Padalecki, don't take that tone with me, young man! Now you tell me where you were!"

 

Jared sighed. He loved his mother, but damn! "I went home with someone, ok?"

 

She gasped and covered her mouth. "You had sex with a prostitute?"

 

"No Mom. With this guy I met last night. I like him, and I'm meeting him for lunch."

 

"Is he from the south side?" she asked appalled.

 

Jared shook his head, turning to leave the room. "I'm taking a shower, you both know where the door is," he said flatly over his shoulder.

 

Jared left the room and climbed the stairs two at a time. "Michael, tell me that this person isn't from the south side."

 

"He is. Jared lost a grand to him in a few games of pool and then went home with him."

 

Mrs. Padalecki grasped her chest in mock heartache. "Oh God. He's lost his mind!"

 

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

 

~*~

 

Jared knocked on the door, a bit nervously. He heard the door unlock and smiled as Jensen's face came into view. "Hi, you ready?" 

 

"Yeah. HEY - Stevie! Let's go!!"

 

Stevie ran to the door, Jensen bending and picking him up. He locked up and turned to follow Jared. Stevie gasped. 

 

"Daddy, is that a lemonzine?"

 

Jared laughed. "That's limousine, and no - this is called a Hummer."

 

Jared walked up to the door and opened it and picked Stevie up. "Hold up, I have to get his booster."

 

"Naw, it's alright. I have one. I borrowed it from Nancy," Jared said as he set Stevie in the seat and buckled him in."

 

"Nancy?"

 

"My housekeeper. She's got two kids, one's about Stevie's age. I wouldn't have thought about it, but when I told her where we were going, she asked if you had a kid. She insisted that I take the seat."

 

"Hmm," Jensen said nodding and getting into the vehicle.

 

"What?" Jared asked, a slight frown on his face.

 

"Just the difference in our worlds is all. I mean hell, you have a maid."

 

"Daddy!!! You said hell, and Aunt Sam said that it's a bad word, and you'll have to put a dollar in the cuss jar!!"

 

Jensen laughed and pulled out a dollar and handed it to his son. "Ok, kiddo - you keep it for the cuss jar. But you have to get into your piggy bank when we get home and put a dollar in there, too, cause you just said the bad word, too."

 

Stevie frowned and sighed as he stuffed the dollar into his pocket. "Ok," he grumbled.

 

"Cuss jar?"

 

Jensen laughed. "Yeah, Sam is trying to make sure that Stevie doesn't grow up with a sailor mouth like his daddy...so she invented the cuss jar. All the money that goes in it is for our vacation next year, huh kiddo?"

 

Stevie nodded exuberantly. "Yeah, you know where we're going Jared?"

 

"No, where?" he smiled.

 

"Daddy, me and Aunt Sam and Uncle Jeff are gonna go to Disney World! Uncle Jeff said that we were dumb-asses for going there 'cause we could just go two hundred miles to Houston and go to Six Flags, but Aunt Sam smacked him in the head and made him give two dollars for the cuss jar."

 

"Steven Ross Ackles, enough with the bad words, young man! Do you want me to make Jared take us back home?" Jensen asked sternly.

 

"No," he said quietly. "I'm sorry Da-daddy," he whimpered as huge tears started to form in his eyes.

 

Jensen reached back and patted his son on the leg. "Daddy's sorry, too. I didn’t mean to yell, I just don't want you talking like that. Ok?"

 

"Uh-huh."

 

Jared laughed. "I've had to learn to watch my mouth around kids lately, so I should be ok. I shouldn't corrupt him."

 

Jensen looked over at him. "So you plan on more dates?"

 

"Yeah, I plan on more dates."

 

~

 

When they pulled up into the parking lot, Stevie was bouncing in his seat. He was more than excited about being at Chuck E. Cheese. "Ohhhhhhhhhh Daddy! Thank you!!! I'm so 'cited!" he grinned.

 

Jared pulled the massive vehicle into a spot. "You have to thank Jared. It was his idea."

 

When Jensen pulled Stevie out of the car, he ran around the front and wrapped his arms around Jared's legs. "Thank you, Jared."

 

Jared smiled. "You're welcome. Now, you ready for some games and pizza?"

 

 

~

 

Jensen was standing beside Stevie as he was playing a game; he was glancing up every now and then at Jared who was playing one as enthusiastically as every kid in the place. When he lost the game, Jensen swore that he was pouting more than his son when he'd lost his.

 

"Alright kiddo, that was the last one - we're all outta tokens. It's time to go."

 

"But Daddy..."

 

"Nope, we're going. And it's time for a nap, anyway."

 

Stevie rubbed his eyes and whined. "I'm not tiiiiiiiired."

 

Jensen chuckled and picked him up and headed for Jared. "Hey, we're outta tokens, and he's getting really grumpy."

 

Stevie furrowed his brow. "AM NOT!"

 

"Alright, sounds good."

 

"Does not," Stevie yawned. He was asleep before they got to the car.

 

~

 

Jensen walked up to the house, Jared right behind him. "Thank you for today. I've never had anyone want to take my son out, too, until we were already dating. That means a lot."

 

"Well, I like him. He's a good kid. I sorta like his Dad, too."

 

Jensen smiled. "I'm gonna get him down for a nap, but uh...you can come in if you want."

 

"I'd love to, but I have to do some damage control with my Mother and get the booster back to Nancy before she leaves."

 

Jensen nodded. "I had a good time."

 

Jared stepped closer. "Me too. I'd like to see you again."

 

"I'd like that too," Jensen smiled. Jared leaned in and kissed him. 

 

"I’ve got you're number, I'll call you later."

 

"Alright, drive careful."

 

"Tell Stevie I said goodbye."

 

"I will," Jensen assured him and leaned in and kissed Jared again.

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Thank you soooo much for reading! I hope you like the new chapter!

 

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

Jensen was standing at the grill in his backyard as Stevie was being pushed on a swing by Sam. Jeff was sitting on a chair nearby, along with some of Jensen's co-workers and friends. Tom, a 6-foot-plus gorgeous, blue-eyed man whom Jensen had dated briefly a few years back and decided quickly they were better as friends. Steve, a longhaired blue-eyed hottie, but oh-so-straight, who moonlighted in a band with his friend Christian, another blue-eyed sexy man. Chris' girlfriend Chelsea was standing by Sam, accompanied by Karen, Steve's girlfriend.

 

Chris laughed a good hard laugh. "So what you're tellin me is, you're dating and fucking this rich kid from the north side who ain't never worked a hard day in his life." As Chris said this, he leaned forward and pulled out his wallet and held out a five-dollar bill to Stevie who was running toward him. The child took the money and climbed up on Jeff's lap and stuffed the money into a huge plastic jar that was covered with colored pieces of paper that were glued down to the surface so that you couldn’t see the contents inside.

 

"You know, we're gonna make a killing here today with the cuss jar just between you and Steve alone," Jensen said pointing the tongs at him. "And no, me and Jared are dating, for almost two weeks now. Not - you know. We did that the first night. But...I don't know. I need to get to know him better."

 

"Dude, you already fu - uh, did it. So what's the big deal?"

 

Stevie scrambled off of Jeff's lap and went back to the swing set. "I swear that kid's got radar ears!" Jeff laughed. 

 

"Hey, blame your wife, she started the whole cuss jar thing...and told him it would be for Disney World," Jensen laughed.

 

Tom took a long pull from his beer. "So, what's this kid like?"

 

"He's nice. Not a snob like most. He's really down to earth. You'll like him. Don't know about dickhead there, he don't like anyone...but I know you, you'll love him."

 

"Think that one got by the creep," Christian said. "I think he only has ears for me and Steve."

 

"That's because he knows that every other word outta y'alls mouths is the f word."

 

~

 

Jensen and his guests were all sitting around the table eating when the back gate opened and Jared walked in. He had three six-packs and was smiling from ear to ear. "Hey!" he said happily. 

 

Jensen smiled and stood up. Stevie scrambled out of his chair and launched himself toward Jared, who had bent and placed the beer on the ground just in time to catch him. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaared!" he said, flinging himself in Jared's arms. "I missed you! I haven't seen you in forever days ago!"

 

"Hey kiddo, you saw me on Thursday!" 

 

"I know, that was forever days ago!"

 

Jared stood, still hugging Stevie when Jensen approached and he leaned in and kissed him. "Glad you could make it. Come and meet my friends."

 

They walked toward the group of people, Jensen carrying two of the six packs, Jared carrying Stevie and a six-pack. "Hey y'all, I want you to meet Jared. Jared, this here is Steve, his girlfriend Karen...over there is Tom," he said pointing to the next table where Tom looked up and flashed a smile and waved. "That's Chris and Chelsea, and you know Sam and Jeff already."

 

"Nice to meet y'all," Jared nodded. Chris scoffed.

 

Jensen picked up a roll off of the table and threw it at him, hitting him square in the forehead. "What the fuck you do that for?" Chris growled.

 

"Behave!" Jensen warned. 

 

"Cuss jar!" Stevie informed pointing at the jar in the middle of the table.

 

"I'll have to owe you kid, I'm all tapped out today!" Chris laughed.

 

Sam smacked him in the back of the head. "Then watch your freaking mouth!"

 

~

 

Later that evening, Jared was sitting on a lawn chair having a discussion about whether the Spurs were better than Tom's favorite team, the Cavaliers. They argued a good-naturedly, Tom stating that there wasn't anyone better than LeBron James out there, and probably wouldn't be for a long time coming. Jared laughed that the Spurs swept the Cavs in the finals.

 

"Yeah, but LeBron can't win the game by himself!!" Tom pointed out, his words loud due to the amount of beer in his system.

 

"Well, that might be true, but we still whipped y'alls asses! I mean come on man...we SWEPT you!"

 

Tom threw his hands up in the air and sighed, telling Jensen to come get his boy.

 

Steve was sitting on a lawn chair holding Stevie, who was fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth, the other twisted in Steve's shirt. "Jen, I think that this little one is tuckered out. I'm gonna go put him down, K?"

 

Jensen nodded. "I'll be in a minute. Thanks, Steve."

 

Steve smirked; he loved his Godson more than anything in the world. Jensen and he had been friends for many MANY years, and when Jensen and Stevie’s mom had chosen Steven for his name, Steve was truly touched. He'd even teared up, but quickly covered saying that dust had blown in his eyes. Nobody believed that, but it happened to make Steve feel better.

 

~

 

Chris and Chelsea both thanked Jensen for the day, stating that they had a wonderful time. Chelsea seemed to genuinely liked Jared, but Chris was still being somewhat of a smart-ass. They said their goodbyes and headed for the gate.

 

Karen was standing by the door waiting on Steve to come back out, as he told her that they'd be leaving as soon as he'd put Stevie to bed.

 

Tom was pleasantly passed out in the chaise lounge chair. Jensen figured that he'd drag him to the guest bedroom after everyone left.

 

"He's knocked out," Steve laughed. "I got him undressed. He started fighting me when I tried to put his pj's on, so I just tucked him in bed dressed in his underwear and t-shirt."

 

"That's good man, thanks. He'll be really disappointed that he didn't get to say good night to you. You're his Papasteve."

 

Steve smiled. "Yeah, well I love the little brat, what can I say?"

 

Steve said his goodbyes to Sam, Jeff and Jensen. He turned to look at Jared. "You know, I was set in my mind not to like you, but you're alright man," he told him, holding out his hand to shake Jared's.

 

Jared promptly shook his hand. "I'm glad to get to know you, Steve. It was a real pleasure."

 

Jensen looked away when Karen asked him about the large plant sitting on the edge of the patio. Steve pulled on Jared's hand, giving a slight tug toward his body. "Like I said, I like you Jared, but Jensen is the best friend that I have ever had. Don't hurt him, dude. All the money in your family's accounts won't save you from a healthy ass-kicking if you hurt him, you got it?"

 

Jared raised his eyebrows and pulled Steve’s hand off of him. “I don’t intend to,” he said, a bit huffy.

 

“Then we’ll be good friends,” Steve smirked smacking Jared on the shoulder, then turned and walked away.

 

Jared snorted out a half laugh and smiled as Jensen walked back up to him. “So what do you think of my friends?”

 

“Tom’s awesome. I really like him a lot. Steve’s pretty cool, he just gave me a stern warning not to break your heart.”

 

“Remind me to kick his ass later. What’d he say to you?”

 

“Just said that if I hurt you, he’d kick my ass.”

 

“Yeah, I’d like to see him try and kick your ass!” Jensen chuckled as he headed over to Tom. “Help me get him inside?”

 

~

 

Jensen closed the door after dumping Tom on the bed in the guest room and looked up to see Jared standing right in front of him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Jensen’s, Jared’s hands settling low on his waist, pulling their bodies closer together. 

 

Jensen broke the kiss. “God, what you do to me…”

 

Jared cocked his head to the side. “Is that good or bad?”

 

“Good. It’s definitely good.”

 

Jared stepped up against him again, pressing Jensen against the wall and kissed him, his hands sliding around to his ass and gripping tightly. Jensen knew what his head was telling him, slow down, don’t do this, get to know him better; but his body wasn’t listening. He grasped the bottom of Jared’s t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, dropping it to the floor, his hands finding the button on his jeans.

 

Jensen started tugging Jared toward his bedroom, walking backwards. Inside, Jensen pushed the door closed and locked it, and slammed Jared against it, dropping to his knees.

 

He yanked Jared's jeans open and quickly pulled his pants and underwear around his knees and hungrily sucked his cock into his mouth. Jensen dug his fingers into Jared’s ass cheeks gripping tightly, holding him perfectly still as his head bobbed back and forth on his dick.

 

Jared threaded his hands in Jensen’s short, messy locks and stilled his head. “Let me fuck your mouth.”

 

Jensen relaxed his grip on Jared’s ass, and placed one hand around the base of his massively long cock so that Jared didn’t choke him when he started thrusting into his hot, wet mouth.

 

Jared pulled back and slid his dick slowly between Jensen's lush, pink lips and continued to watch, fascinated. “God damn that’s hot,” he moaned as his pace started to quicken. “Oh shit, yeah…rub your tongue under…oh God! Yeah, like that…”

 

Jensen was swiping his tongue back and forth across his thick shaft as he sucked harder and harder. Jared pulled away, and grabbed his cock and started to jerk off, Jensen watching. “Gonna come,” he panted. Jensen smiled, knowing that Jared pulled away so he didn’t come in his mouth. Jensen licked his lips and gently grasped Jared's cock and sucked him down again. “Shit, Jen…fuck!”

 

With two more long swallows, Jared’s cock practically down the back of his throat, Jensen grasped his balls and massaged them slightly, his finger rubbing the thin skin back to his hole. Jared came down his throat in a muffled cry, his body jerking and shaking.

 

Jensen stood and leaned in toward Jared’s mouth. “You ok?” 

 

Jared nodded and kissed him. “That was fucking awesome.” 

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Jensen told him, pushing Jared’s jeans the rest of the way down his long muscular legs. 

 

“Now, it’s your turn,” Jared smirked as he pulled Jensen’s shirt up. “Take off your pants and lie down on the bed. On your back.” Jensen raised his eyebrows, but started walking to the bed, popping the button on his jeans. He laid down on his back as instructed, his cock hard and curved toward his stomach, already leaking.

 

Jensen almost came at the sight before him. Jared had his foot up on the edge of the bed and was stretching himself open with spit-slick fingers. “Holy shit Jared,” Jensen whimpered as he grasped his dick and slid his hand up and down the aching shaft. “Christ!”

 

Jared straddled Jensen’s body and reached between his legs, holding Jensen's cock, and sunk down on him until he was fully seated in his lap. Jared slowly undulated his hips, allowing his body to adjust to the intrusion.

 

“God Jared, move…need you to move.”

 

Jared rocked forward, lifting up and plunged back down on him, setting a slow, steady pace. At first.

 

“Nuhhhh, fuck!” Jensen grunted, biting his bottom lip. He grabbed onto Jared’s waist as he started riding him hard. Jared arched his back, his hands coming to rest on the tops of Jensen’s thighs. Jensen slid one hand down to Jared’s dick and jacked him, keeping up the same pace that Jared had set.

 

Jared suddenly leaned forward, his face only inches from Jensen’s, sweat pooling in the small of his back. “Fuck me hard.”

 

The color in Jensen’s face reddened, his eyes turning dark with lust. He lunged forward, putting Jared’s head at the foot of the bed, and hooked his arm under one of Jared’s knees – that hand coming to rest beside Jared’s head. He pulled his cock out until only the head remained inside and slammed hard into him.

 

Jared’s body started shaking harder and harder with every hard, powerful thrust Jensen made. “Nuhh, guhhhhh – oh shi-shit. Fuck yeah, baby…harder,” Jared urged.

 

Jensen’s body was beaded with sweat, his hair wet and stuck to his head and his face flushed. “Do-don’t want…hurt you,” he gasped.

 

“Not gonna break,” Jared panted back.

 

Jensen started to thrust harder and faster, his orgasm building. His slick body slid fast and smoothly against Jared’s equally drenched skin. Then Jensen suddenly pulled his cock out.

 

“What…Jensen – are you…” Jared was about to ask him if he was fucking insane, but Jensen leaned down and captured his protesting lips. 

 

“Trust me,” he whispered against them. He grabbed Jared’s legs, one hand behind each knee and pushed them against his chest. He looked down at Jared, “guide me back inside.”

 

Jared’s body started to shake in anticipation. He knew that this position would point Jensen's hard sex right into his prostate. He grasped his dick and guided him back inside his pink, abused hole. Jensen was on his knees, and leaned in on Jared’s legs with his hands still firmly in place behind his knees and started pounding into him fast, hard and dirty.

 

“You like that?” Jensen asked him as Jared started to babble incoherently. Jensen slammed into his ass two more times and started coming in hot jets into Jared’s body as Jared himself fell over the edge and splattered come up his chest, some as high as his chin.

 

Jensen let his legs go, Jared relaxing them to the bed as Jensen’s full weight settled down on top of him. 

 

“God damn,” Jensen panted.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They laid there a moment, catching their breath before Jensen pulled his flaccid cock out of him and rolling to his side. “Uh, Jared – I forgot a condom. I’m sorry, man.”

 

“S’ok. I promise you I’m clean. My physical was just last month, and since I’m gay, the Dr. did an aids test to make sure.”

 

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant to imply. But I’m clean too, I had one three months ago.”

 

“So then no worries. I’m not seeing anyone else but you anyway, and don’t plan on it either.”

 

Jensen turned his head over and looked at him. “Neither am I.”

 

“So then we’re official?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah, I’d say so…” Jensen smiled, leaning over and kissing him gently. “You ready for a shower?” he asked, playfully wagging his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, shower's good. But uh, I don’t think I can go again so soon.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Me neither.”

 

He pulled Jared to his feet and led him into the bathroom. He was looking forward to washing every inch of that perfect six-foot-four body.

 

tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen picked up his ringing cell. “Hey,” he said smiling. “What are you doing?”

 

“Thinking about you,” Jared’s honey toned voice whispered.

 

Jensen snorted. “You sound like a porn star when you do that.”

 

“Porn star? Hmm, maybe that can be my profession.”

 

“Profession?” Jensen said, almost snidely, not that it was his intention to be hurtful.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that Jay. I just meant that…”

 

“That because my Daddy’s rich, I wouldn’t have a job – that I wouldn’t want to do something with my life?”

 

“You know that’s not what I meant!”

 

“Yeah, I think it is Jensen. You knew what you were saying. And for your information – I’m starting a job in the fall. I’ve just graduated from college – with honors, and by that I mean I earned those grades – I didn’t buy them.”

 

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to sound so – bitter and condescending. I know that you’re not like everyone else on the north side of town, and I’m sorry.”

 

Jared sighed. He knew that Jensen didn’t intend to hurt him with his words, but it still haunted him nonetheless.

 

“Jared?”

 

“It’s alright. Just forget about it, ok?”

 

“No, it’s not ok. I know that I have a problem with you having the kind of money that you do, and with what happened yesterday – “

 

“That was my fault. I shouldn’t have stepped in and tried to buy you a vehicle. I apologized, and I meant it. I wasn’t trying to make you feel like a ‘kept’ man. I just care about you and want you to have the best.”

 

“There isn’t anything wrong with the truck that I bought, it’s what I need, it’s what I can afford.”

 

Jared sighed again. “Why do you do that? I’m not trying imply that there was anything wrong with the truck you bought. But you need to realize that there isn’t anything wrong with me wanting to buy you a gift.”

 

Jensen laughed. “A gift is dinner out somewhere, or flowers or something small like a new cd or something. Not a forty thousand dollar truck fully loaded with shit that I don’t need.”

 

“You want me to buy you flowers?” Jared asked grinning.

 

“NO.”

 

“You do, you want me to buy you flowers – and romance you, sweep you off of your feet!” he teased.

 

“What’s wrong with a guy liking it if he gets flowers?” Jensen asked, blushing and thanking God that they were on the phone and not face to face.

 

Jared chuckled.

 

“I like roses…just so you know,” Jensen added.

 

“What are you doing to do tonight?” 

 

“Nothing, me and Stevie were gonna order a pizza and watch a movie.”

 

“Why don’t y’all come over to my place? You haven’t been here yet. And tomorrow is Saturday – you could stay the night.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Pleeeeeeeease?” Jared whined.

 

“Stevie, Jared wants to know if we want to come over and spend the night tonight?” 

 

Jared laughed. “Spend the night? Don’t you mean that we can fuck like bunnies all over the house as soon as my little man there goes to sleep?”

 

“Shut up,” Jensen scoffed.

 

“Yes,yes,yes,yes, Daddy!!” Stevie bounced on the floor where he was playing with one of the neighborhood kids.

 

“Guess we’re coming over.”

 

“Pack your bags baby – and get that hot little ass over here, because tonight – your ass is mine!”

 

Jensen’s dick got hard just thinking about it.

 

~

 

Jensen opened the door to Jared’s house and he and Stevie walked inside. “Daddy is this really where Jared lives?”

 

“Yep, it is.”

 

“It’s too big,” he said frowning.

 

“Naw, it’s not too big, kiddo. Just think of all the neat places to play hide and seek in,” Jared said walking toward them. He picked Stevie up and hugged him. Jared's house wasn't ostentatious by any means, but it wasn't Jensen's median three-bedroom ranch style house either.

 

Stevie kissed him on the cheek. “I love you!” he proclaimed, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Jared grinned, and kissed him back. “I love you, too. Let me show you two where you’ll be sleeping,” Jared motioned to the stairs. He got to a room and pulled open the door. It was a fantastically huge room, with a big bed and toys all over the place.

 

“This is where Nancy’s boys play when they’re here – there’s a huge TV and an X-box, the newest play station and a crapload of games, and toys galore!”

 

“Wow!!!!” Stevie said, his eyes wide in disbelief. He barged into the room and sat down and started digging through the things that he could play with.

 

“I don’t think that I’ll ever get him to leave!” Jensen laughed. 

 

Jared said “Hey Stevie – come here.” He walked them both to the room across the hall. “This is my room, this is where me and Daddy will be sleeping, ok – so if you need anything tonight, you come to it and you knock first. Alright?” Jared waited for Jensen to have some sort of reaction to him telling Stevie that they’d be sleeping in the same room together, but Jensen didn’t say anything, or have a negative reaction.

 

“Uh-huh, Daddy told me that I always knock before coming into someone’s bedroom. I do it, too!” he said proudly. 

 

“That’s a good boy, you should do that!”

 

“Can I go play?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Knock yourself out!” Jared pointed to the room. Stevie darted across and slid to a stop at a large pile of toys.

 

As they headed back downstairs Jared looked over at Jensen. “Is it ok that I told him you’d be sleeping with me?”

 

“Yeah, he knows that me and Mark slept in the same bed. And he knows that Daddy is gay, not that he really understands it, but it’s fine that you told him I’d be sleeping with you.”

 

Jared walked through the house showing Jensen everything. They came across a painting hanging in the foyer. “Wow, that’s beautiful,” Jensen marveled.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Yeah, it’s awesome. Where’d you buy that?”

 

“I didn’t buy it,” Jared smiled. “I’m the one who painted it.”

 

Jensen looked at him. “You never told me you were an artist.”

 

“It never really came up.”

 

“Jared, this is amazing – you should do this for a living, I mean, I’m just…wow.”

 

Jared chuckled. “Ahh, they won’t be worth anything until I’m dead.”

 

Jensen looked at him, horrified. “Don’t say things like that! It jinx’s you.”

 

“Well, I’m going to put my skills to work somewhat. I’m going to be working at Crawford Elementary as an art teacher.”

 

Jensen was flabbergasted. He figured that Jared had gone to college for business so that he could run his father's company one day. Never in his life would he have dreamed that someone who was worth millions, hell for all he knew, billions, would become a school teacher.

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he laughed. 

 

Jensen smirked. “Yeah, I figured you did.”

 

“I have no interest in running my father's business. He’s bitched and complained, threatened to pull my trust away – everything that he can think of. But I’m not giving on this. I don’t want to run Padalecki Enterprises. I never have. Since I was a little kid, all I have wanted to do is teach art. So, I decided that I was going to do it, and if my father took away my money – at least I had training where I could survive.”

 

Jensen smiled and leaned in and kissed him. 

 

“Come on, you can help me cook,” Jared told him, as he dragged him toward the kitchen.

 

~

 

Jared was sitting on the sofa, his back to Jensen’s chest, his butt between his legs. Stevie was asleep on his chest, all three covered up under the blankets. Jensen kissed the side of Jared’s neck. “Let’s get him up to bed.”

 

Jared stood and headed toward the stairs, stopping to look at Jensen who was picking up the dishes. “Go ahead, I’ll be up there in a minute. I’m just taking this stuff to the kitchen.”

 

~

 

Jensen climbed the stairs and walked to the doorway where Jared was just tucking Stevie in bed. He watched as he pressed his lips to Stevie’s forehead and whispered. “I love you.”

 

Jensen walked in and leaned down kissing his son and tucking the covers around him. “I love you, kiddo.”

 

Jensen and Jared walked out of the room together and headed across the hall. “So, uh – since my ass is yours tonight, I suppose that means what I think it means?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared smiled coyly at him. “Oh yeah, that’s what it means. I’m gonna taste every inch of your body Jen, gonna lick you from head to toe.”

 

Jensen’s body shivered as Jared closed the door. He stood facing the bed, his back to Jared. Jared walked up behind him, his body pressing close. He pressed his lips to Jensen’s neck and kissed the soft skin gently, his teeth lightly nipping and tugging. Jared’s hands slid around his waist and unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. Both of Jared’s hands slid down Jensen’s hips, sliding inside his underwear and pulling them down with his jeans.

 

Jensen felt Jared slide all the way to his knees to help get his pants off all the way. Jensen pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Jared stood and pulled his shirt off, and opened his pants and let them fall to the floor. He molded his body against Jensen’s back, his hands coming back around his body, one rubbing gently across his flat stomach, the other pinching a nipple. His hand slid lower, moving through the soft, light-colored curls around the base of his cock, the pads of his fingertips caressing his groin slowly.

 

Jensen’s cock started to curve, growing dark with need and desire. Jared moved his hand between their bodies and slid his hard dick between Jensen’s cheeks, the leaking head gliding slowly toward his sac, bumping the thin skin causing Jensen’s body to give an involuntary jerk. 

 

Jared licked on the skin behind Jensen’s ear, finding out that it was his hottest hot spot as his hand came up to the back of Jared’s head and grasped a handful of hair, twisting in the messy curls. “Love how you taste baby, gonna lick and suck you all over until you're begging me to be inside you.”

 

Jared pulled back and started pushing Jensen to the bed. He turned him around and pushed him to a sitting position. Jensen reached out to slid his hand around his length. “No,” Jared said stopping him. “Tonight is about you.”

 

Jared got to his knees between Jensen’s legs. “Lay back for me.”

 

Jensen did as he was told. Jared lifted his legs and propped them up on the bed, pushing his knees as far apart as they could go and he lowered his head, licking a wet stripe up the length of Jensen’s stiffness. 

 

“Mmmm, Jay – yeah…” he moaned. 

 

Jared licked his way back down his dick to his balls, sucking them into his mouth, his tongue pressing and massaging the paper-thin soft skin. He sucked on his sac until Jensen was babbling incoherently. He sucked on the head of his cock as if it were a lollipop, his tongue lingering over the slit, lapping at Jensen’s juices.

 

Jared deep throated him, swallowing several times and backing off every time he heard Jensen’s groan go deep into his chest, Jared knowing that was the sound he made before he came.

 

He let Jensen’s dick fall from his lips and he pushed him over onto his stomach, pulling him until his ass was practically in his face. Jared pulled his cheeks apart, and leaned in to kiss his entrance.

 

“Jay…no,” Jensen said as he started to squirm.

 

“Have you ever let anyone do it?” Jared asked, his breath hot against Jensen’s hole.

 

“N-no – I don’t…”

 

“Just let me, if you don’t like it, I’ll stop.” When Jensen didn’t say anything, Jared stretched out his tongue and lapped against the tight ring. Jensen’s entire body shook.

 

“S’ok?” he asked.

 

“Nuhhhhhgh - oh shit!”

 

Jared took that as a green light and dove in full force. He wiggled his tongue, gently breaching his body, slipping his finger along side, both flicking in and out of Jensen's ass at a steady speed. 

 

Jensen shifted on the bed, pressing his ass back to Jared and pulling his leg against his chest to open himself wider. “Oh – that – God, sooo fu-fucking good,” he panted. “Gonna come Jared,” he whimpered as he snaked his hand between his legs and grasped his dick. Jared licked his hole over and over as his finger sunk deeper inside his body, seeking out the small spot that would push his lover over the edge. It only took one sharp thrust of his finger against his prostate to send Jensen spiraling into orgasmic bliss, his come shooting up his body with a loud groan and soft splattering sound echoing in the room.

 

Jensen was panting, his face buried in the thick comforter on the bed. “Get on your knees,” Jared ordered.

 

Jensen got on his knees, the backs of his feet hanging off of the bed. Jared stood and lined up behind him and licked his palm - slicked his cock and pressed the head inside. Jensen gasped at the intrusion.

 

“Hurt?”

 

“Mmm – just go slow.”

 

Jared grasped Jensen’s hips and slid a little further in, pulling back out slightly and forward again. With every push-pull of his cock, he sank deeper and deeper inside Jensen’s body. When he was fully flush against his ass, he paused, making sure that he wasn’t hurting him.

 

“Move…”

 

Jared rotated his hips, his dick pulling out less than an inch. Jensen gasped at the feeling of Jared's thick meat inside him, moving – sliding against his nerve endings.

 

“Guhhh, fuck me!”

 

Jared breathed out a laugh. “I’m trying…”

 

When Jensen started to move back and forth on his dick, Jared stilled his hips then started to pump into his ass at a hard but slow pace, his cock stabbing over and over deep inside him, causing the older man to start to lose control, his own dick growing hard again.

 

“Touch me Jared,” he begged. 

 

Jared was only too happy to comply. He snaked his hand around Jensen's waist and grasped his sex and started jerking. 

 

“God, so tight…so fucking tight. Love fucking you…feels so good.”

 

Jared’s own orgasm was close, he wanted to make sure that Jensen came again, so he slowed his thrusts but kept the quick pace with his hand. Jared angled his hips, and slid slowly inside Jensen’s ass when he bucked back against him yelling out as Jared’s hand filled with his seed. He moved his soaked hand back to his mouth and licked at the dripping liquid. 

 

“Jesus fuuuuu….” Jensen yelled out again as Jared slammed hard into his body one last time, and came again…Jared following.

 

Jensen scooted away, Jared’s cock falling from his ass with a slick squelch. Jensen collapsed on the bed and pulled at Jared to join him.

 

They laid there for what seemed link an eternity before they were down enough from their orgasmic high.

 

“Jen? My parents are having a party in a few weeks and I want you to come. It's a pig roast. I want them to meet you, Stevie too.

 

Jensen smiled and leaned in capturing his mouth. “Anything for you.”

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen didn't know what on EARTH he was thinking when he agreed to come to Jared's parents for a pig roast. He didn't fit in well with rich types. He didn't feel belittled by the rich, he just - didn't fit in - plain and simple. 

 

But Jared had begged. They'd been seeing each other for close to two months, and most of Jensen's friends had taken to Jared quite well. Chris still acted like he didn't, but Jensen knew deep down that he approved. He just had to be the ass who gave Jared a hard time. Ok, so maybe he didn't completely like him, but he tolerated Jared...and for Chris, that was a milestone.

 

Jensen sighed as he and Stevie headed to the '99 Ford pickup that he'd just traded up to.

 

"Daddy? Why am I wearing this crap?" Stevie asked as he pulled at his button-down shirt and dress pants. Jensen looked down at his son and it suddenly hit him: he wasn't dressing up and pretending anything for anyone, not even to try and impress Jared's family.

 

"You wanna go change into some shorts and a t-shirt?"

 

"Yeah," Stevie smiled up at Jensen.

 

"Yeah, I think I need to change my clothes too, buddy!"

 

~

 

Jensen and Stevie walked out of the back door and into Jared's parent’s massive back yard, and, as expected, the yard was full of stuffy prim and proper rich people. Several of them cast strange looks at Jensen and Stevie as they made their way through the crowd toward Jared's towering frame.

 

"Hey, you made it!" Jared smiled. Jensen sighed in relief to see Jared in jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. He was shocked to see Tom standing next to him, also dressed in casual clothing. Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen quickly. "Tom came, too!"

 

"Yeah, I see that. Hey Tommy."

 

"Hey Jen, hey there Stevie my man," Tom grinned, picking up the small boy. 

 

"Hi," Stevie said, frowning.

 

"What's wrong creep?" Jensen asked.

 

"Where's the swing-set?"

 

Jared laughed. "Sorry kiddo, my Mom and Dad don't have a swing-set here, but I did bring my baseball glove and I got you one too, thought maybe we could pitch a few later?"

 

Stevie's face lit up. "Thanks Jared!"

 

"Jared?" a snotty-sounding woman from behind Jensen spoke. "Who do we have here?" she asked distastefully, looking at Jensen and Stevie.

 

"Mother, I told you that I was inviting my boyfriend Jensen and his son to the party. This is Stevie," he said, poking him in the ribs. "And this is Tom, he's one of Jensen's...um, one of my friends."

 

His mother raised her eyebrows, made a scoffing sound and walked away. Jared looked embarrassed and apologized for her behavior.

 

"Don't worry about it, some people just aren't comfortable with those who have to work for a living," Jensen snidely responded.

 

An old lady wearing a large white hat and a pink and white dress walked up to them. Jensen sighed, thinking that it was going to be another snotty relative who would think Jensen and Stevie were completely beneath Jared.

 

“Jared?” she smiled. “Introduce me?”

 

“Grams – this is my boyfriend Jensen and his son Stevie. And this is Tom, our mutual friend.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she smiled, shaking Jensen’s hand. Then, turning to Stevie she said “You too, Stevie - and Tom.”

 

Stevie giggled and hid his face against Tom’s chest.

 

“Oh, a little shy one, huh? Just like you were when you were his age,” she laughed, speaking to Jared. “Well, I’m looking for your Grandfather. I’m sure he’s loading up on that roasted pig, and he knows better. I have to watch that man like a hawk. If you see him, let him know I’m looking!”

 

“Alright, see you later,” Jared smiled.

 

“Nice meeting you boys,” she nodded before walking away.

 

“See, not all of my family are assholes,” Jared said, nudging Jensen with his shoulder.

 

“Cuss jar!” Stevie said pointing at Jared, who pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. 

 

“This will cover us for all day, ok?”

 

“Ok!” Stevie said, staring at the money in his hand.

 

~

 

Jensen stood leaning against a tree, watching Jared playing catch with his son. He could feel his heart swelling at the sight. Stevie loved Jared, and Jared very much loved Stevie; he told him so every time he saw him. Jensen remembered the first time that Stevie said ‘I love you’ to Jared. He’d actually stopped breathing, afraid that Jared would freak or something. But Jared kissed him and told him that he loved him, too. 

 

Jensen made to walk over and join in the fun when a man grabbed his arm, stopping him. “I’m Jared’s father, Jerry Padalecki. May I have a word?”

 

Jensen nodded and cocked his head to the side. “What’s up?” 

 

“I understand that you and my son have been spending a great deal of time together.”

 

“Yeah, Jared’s great. We have a good time together.”

 

“You know, much is expected of Jared where his family is concerned. Who he spends his time with, who he indulges his affections with. He has a big heart, and it's easy to make him feel sorry for someone…easy to allow someone to take advantage of him. If he were to move forward with a relationship that the family didn’t consider suitable, he’d be cut off from the family trust. Irrevocably.”

 

Jensen smirked and shook his head. “Fuck you!” was all he said, and started to walk away. 

 

“Just a minute, son,” Jerry said, grabbing his arm again. “I can make this worth your while,” he said, pulling a check from his pocket and holding it out to Jensen. “Take it, and go.”

 

Jensen snatched the check from his hand and tore it into pieces. “I can’t be bought, now get the fuck outta my face!” he snarled, throwing the ripped paper in Jerry's face, then headed off to the other side of the yard.

 

~

 

Jensen, Tom and Stevie were sitting under a very large tree eating dinner, Tom and Jensen enjoying a beer that Jared had brought them.

 

“You know, it’s weird to see him with these people. He’s not like them, but still fits in with them for the most part,” Tom observed.

 

“Yeah, I find myself wondering what I’m doing.”

 

“What do you mean?” Tom frowned.

 

“We’re so different. You know when I went to get my truck?” Jensen asked, Tom nodding in response. “He wanted to buy me a brand new one, fully loaded with crap that isn’t necessary. I just…” Jensen sighed and scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands. “I don’t know. I like him, a lot. I just don’t know if we’ll make it. His family – and…”

 

“Dude, so he’s rich. That doesn’t have anything to do with your relationship as lovers or falling in love, just go with it man. Not everyone finds their other half.”

 

Jensen snorted. “You think Jared’s my other half?”

 

“Yeah, I see how happy he makes you.”

 

“Daddy? Can I have some more, I’m still hungry.”

 

“Yep, I’m still hungry, too.”

 

When they arrived at the tables, Stevie was pointing out the things that he wanted when Jared walked up, eating a cracker with caviar on it.

 

Stevie frowned. “What’s that?” he asked Jared.

 

“Caviar, wanna taste it?” Jared asked, holding the cracker out to Stevie, who nodded and opened his mouth.

 

Jensen sniggered. “Man that’s just cruel.”

 

Stevie scrunched up his face and spit out the offending food - all over Mike, who just happened to be walking by.

 

“Jesus Christ!!” he snarled. “What the – can’t you teach him some freaking manners?” he frowned in Jensen’s face.

 

Stevie took a step back, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s leg and starting to cry. Jensen’s hand went to Stevie’s back and began rubbing him comfortingly. “Calm down, he didn’t do it on purpose!” Jensen snarled right back at Mike.

 

“He spit all over my pants! They’re stained with fucking bits of crunched up food from your brat's mouth!”

 

“Mike, I’ll buy you a new fucking suit, chill out,” Jared interjected heatedly.

 

“Watch your mouth when you’re talking about my son!” Jensen warned, putting the plate of food down on the table.

 

“This is a party for adults, not a fucking blowout for some cheapside monster brigade!”

 

Jensen pulled his arm back to punch Mike in the face, but before he had the chance, an arm came down on Mike’s shoulder, spinning him around, the punch landing in the middle of his mouth, sending him flying into the buffet table – food, plates and other objects falling and smashing to the ground and all over Mike.

 

“What the??? TOM!” Jensen shouted angrily. “I can defend my own family!”

 

“Yeah, I know you can – but I ain’t letting you go to jail when you have a son to think about. Cause you know this fucker is gonna press charges. Now I say let’s blow this stuffy party and go have our own,” Tom said putting an arm around Jensen’s shoulder. 

 

Jensen sighed, bent and picked up his son, who was still crying. “Shhh, it’s ok baby. Daddy’s got you,” he soothed.

 

“Jen, I’m sorry – “ Jared started.

 

“It’s alright Jared. I should have known better.” With that said, Jensen walked past him and headed to the driveway, ready to get the hell away from these people.

 

~*~

 

Jensen was sitting in his back yard on a lounge chair while Stevie played on his swing-set. Tom was sitting in a chair next to him. 

 

“I don’t think it’s very fair of you to be so pissed off at Jared,” Tom said quietly. “It’s not his fault that his family and friends think that they’re better than you. Jared’s not like that.”

 

“I’m not pissed at Jared. Not really.”

 

“Yeah you are. You didn’t even let him apologize like he was trying to do. You need to stop and think about it.”

 

“Think about what, Tom? How his Mother looked at me like I was a piece of shit and how dare I be interested in her son? Or how his father pulled me to the side while Jared was playing catch with my boy and tried to pay me off to never see Jared again and told me that if I don't agree, he’ll cut Jared off? Period. Or how his fucking friends –“

 

“My Father did what?” Jared asked from the edge of the yard, the gate slamming behind him.

 

“Jared!” Stevie said happily. 

 

“Hey buddy,” Jared smiled and enveloped the child in his arms.

 

“Tom, will you take Stevie inside so Jared and I can talk?”

 

“Come on creep, wanna watch Wizard of Oz?”

 

“OK!” he grinned, following Tom inside.

 

“Jensen, tell me what my father said to you.”

 

Jensen sighed. “I didn’t want you to know. I mean, can’t you knock or something – call before you just show up?” Jensen asked angrily. He didn’t really know why he was so mad at Jared, he just was.

 

“You're not answering my question,” Jared stated flatly.

 

“I’m not one of your valets Jared, you can’t order me.”

 

“I’m not ordering you, Jensen. Why are you doing this to me? It’s not my fault what my family is like.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Just go Jared, alright? I can’t do this, ok? I can’t. It’s too hard.”

 

“Relationships are hard. If they were easy, everyone would be married and happy as hell three hundred and sixty-five days a year.”

 

“I told you to forget it Jared, ok? It’s over.”

 

“So, because it’s easier to run away than to face something that will be hard and difficult, you’re just gonna shit away the two months we’ve spent together?”

 

Jensen turned and walked to the house. Jared ran up and grabbed his arm. Jensen shoved him away. “What the fuck is it with you fucking people thinking it’s ok to manhandle me?”

 

“I’m not letting you do this. I refuse to!”

 

”You don’t have a choice. I’m deciding that it’s not happening. I have to put my son first. I will not subject him to treatment like that ever again!”

 

“Fine, then we won’t go near my family.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Do you honestly think that we’d never see or be around your family again? What would happen if down the road we moved in together, huh? You gonna tell me that your family would sit around and let you move trash from the south side into your big fancy fucking house? Huh? No, they’d keep coming around – treating my son like he’s beneath them. It’s not fucking happening. And if I ever see that cock sucker Mike again, he’s gonna realize just how fucking lucky he is that Tom laid him out on his ass!”

 

“Will you quit fucking grouping me in with my family? I’m not like them, Jensen.”

 

“No, you just use them for their money.”

 

Jared was stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it – then yelled “Fuck you!”

 

“Fuck you, Jared! Get the fuck out of my house – my yard – my son’s life!”

 

“If you ever decide to quit hiding behind him because you’re too scared to face and stand up to my family, call me.”

 

Jensen grabbed Jared by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the patio door. Just then Tom opened it slightly, and slid out of the small opening. “Let him go Jensen,” he said calmly. “Just let him go.”

 

Jensen’s eyes were dark with anger, while Jared’s were filled with hurt and betrayal.

 

Tom looked up and glanced inside the living room. He frowned. “Stevie?” he called into the house.

 

Jensen let go of Jared’s shirt and pulled the door open. “Stevo! Where are you, son?”

 

“Shit, Jen, the front door is open!” Tom yelled as he ran through the house.

 

Jensen ran behind him, yelling for his son – Jared right behind him.

 

They all three got outside, all yelling for the boy.

 

“Tommy, what – did he hear us or something?”

 

“Yeah, I think everybody in the neighborhood heard you two. I was about to get him to go into his bedroom to watch tv when you slammed Jared against the door. Stevie was getting pretty upset.”

 

Jensen took off down the street yelling for his son, as Jared went the other direction. Tom went back into the house to check and make sure Stevie wasn’t just hiding somewhere.

 

Twenty minutes later Jared came running up the drive panting. “I couldn’t find him, you’re sure he’s not in the house?” he asked Tom.

 

Tom nodded. “I’m sure.”

 

Jensen came running down the sidewalk. “He back yet?”

 

“No,” Jared said. “Jensen, I think we need to call the police and report him missing.

 

Jensen went to his knees, sobbing and heaving. ”Oh God…my son – Jared,” he panted, “I – can’t…we have to find him.”

 

Jared got to his knees and pulled Jensen into his arms and held him. “We’ll find him. You have my word.”

 

tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen was sitting in his living room, quite stunned as the police officers asked a myriad of questions from had Stevie been spanked to who was around him and could someone have taken him. Jensen had given them the most recent photo of the child that he’d had, one from three weeks ago when he and Jared had taken Stevie fishing.

 

“Jen, we’ll find him,” Tom soothed. Jensen only nodded.

 

Jared was on the telephone talking frantically to someone; he was pacing up and down and yelling at who ever was on the other end of the line.

 

The front door opened and Chris and Steve came barging in. Steve walked up to Jensen, who stood and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

 

“We’ll find him, don’t you worry about that, alright?” Steve said amidst his own tears.

 

“I can’t live without him, Steve. It’s my fault. Jared and I were arguing and he got upset, I just know it. He – he…”

 

Chris walked over, glaring at Jared, and rubbed his hand along Jensen’s back. “Yeah, don’t worry, we’re about to go look for him.”

 

“That’s not really a good idea,” an officer spoke up.

 

“Why the fuck not?” Jensen yelled. “My son has been missing for over an hour and all you fucking people have done sit in my house and ask me if I beat my boy and is that why he ran out of the house. No one is out there looking for him, and I want to know why!” Jensen was yelling now. Jared stopped pacing and hung up his phone and made his way over to him.

 

He stepped between Steve and Jensen and wrapped his arms around him. “I called a friend of mine, we’re getting together a search party. We’ll find him.”

 

“A friend? Who’s your friend?” Chris asked snidely.

 

Jared turned and looked at him. “You know, I know you don’t like me very much, but I think that really doesn’t matter a whole hell of a lot right now, does it?”

 

Chris sighed and headed for the door. “Steve – let's start looking for him.” Steve gave Jensen another squeeze and followed Chris out of the house.

 

~

 

**Three hours later**

 

The unofficial search party had gotten underway. Jared had contacted one of his friends that he had made in college, who had in turn called others. There wasn’t anything that the police could really do, considering that they were not breaking any laws, but they did suggest that Jensen stay at the house in case Stevie came back, reasoning that he would be scared to come home and find the house full of police officers.

 

Sam and Jeff had showed up a few hours prior, Sam was close to tears, but held herself together for Jensen’s sake. They both promised that they wouldn’t stop until Stevie was found – and they too, headed out looking for the boy.

 

Tom had stayed with him, thinking it wasn’t a very good idea to leave Jensen alone. 

 

There was a loud, resounding knock at the door. Jensen opened it to find Mike standing there. He sighed and held up his hands, “Look, I really can’t deal with your shit right now, ok? My son is missing –“

 

”I know, that’s why I’m here. I just found out. I’m here to offer my help anyway that I can,” Mike interrupted.

 

Jensen studied the man a moment, sighed and stepped to the side allowing Mike to come into his house.

 

~*~

 

Jared was walking through the woods behind Jensen’s house. He’d been back there for close to two hours looking for Stevie. Chris and Steve were also looking in the woods about three blocks over.

 

Night was beginning to set in, and even though it was summertime in Texas, it could get rather cool in the evenings – especially in the woods.

 

Jared stumbled over a thick branch and went down, hitting his face on the side of a tree trunk and cutting himself slightly. “FUCK!” he grumbled. “That’s gonna leave a bruise!” He got to his feet and that’s when he heard it, a slight whimper coming from his left. “Stevie?” he yelled out.

 

“Jared?” the small boy replied weakly.

 

Jared started running through the woods to find him. “I’m coming buddy – where are you?”

 

“Jared! I’m scared and I want my Daddy!” the little boy sobbed. 

 

“Keep talking to me so I can find you,” Jared yelled out.

 

“Jared!!!” Stevie screamed when Jared came into view. Jared knelt down and picked him up, wrapping the child up in his arms and showering him with kisses. 

 

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

 

“N-no, I w-want my Daddy…”

 

“I’m gonna take you to him right now, baby,” he said, heading back in the direction that he came.

 

When Jared began to see the woods thinning, he pulled out his cell and dialed Jensen.

 

“Jared?”

 

“I found him, I’m coming out of the woods right now.”

 

There was an audible gasp and the phone went dead. As Jared broke through the edge of the woods, he noticed that he was several houses down from Jensen's. He started walking toward his boyfriend's home, Stevie still clutching onto Jared for dear life and sobbing. Jared reached for his phone to call Jensen and tell him that they were coming up the street out front and not the back when he dropped it, the phone breaking in two.

 

"Shit!" he snarled.

 

"C-cuss jar," Stevie whimpered. Jared only laughed and held him closer.

 

When he reached Jensen's house, he started walking around the back of the fence, figuring that Jensen and anyone else who was there would be out there waiting for Jared to come out of the woods. When Jensen came into sight, Jared whistled. Jensen's head snapped around and he darted toward his son.

 

"DADDY!!!!" Stevie screamed as Jared let him down, the small boy stumbling into his father's arms.

 

Jensen dropped to his knees and held onto his son. "I love you. I love you," he whispered over and over as he hugged his son and kissed his face.

 

Stevie was sobbing "daddy" over and over, along with a few other words that nobody could really make out.

 

"Hey," a voice from behind Jared said. He turned around to see Chris and Steve standing there. It was Chris who had spoken.

 

Jensen, however, stood and interrupted. "Thank you, Jared. I don't know what I would have done if something would have..." Jensen swallowed hard, looking as if the words 'happened to my son' would make him sick if he said them.

 

"You don't need to thank me. I love him just as much as I love you. I'd do anything for you. Anything."

 

Jensen leaned in and pulled Jared into the hug with his son. "I love you, too."

 

“Let’s get the creep here checked out,” Jared said when their hug ended.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded, walking with him toward the ambulance.

 

“Daddy, I don’t wanna go to the doctor. I’m not sick.”

 

“I know, but we need to make sure that everything is ok with you, no broken bones, no cuts or scrapes that could get infected…ok?”

 

Stevie’s eyes filled with tears. “Am I gonna get a shot?”

 

"I don't know. But if you do, I know that you'll be really brave. Right?"

 

Stevie buried his face into Jensen neck and started to cry. When they reached the ambulance, Jensen sat down on the edge of the vehicle, and the EMT's checked Stevie over. He had a few scrapes on his hands and arms that they cleaned and bandaged. Jensen wanted to have them take him to the hospital for further tests, but when Stevie grew hysterical, he told them that he'd just keep an eye on him all night, and bring him in if needs be.

 

~

 

After about two hours, only Jared, Jensen, Steve and Chris remained at the house. Chris was sitting on the overstuffed chair watching Jensen holding his sleeping son in his arms. He smiled when Jared walked up and sat down on the ottoman in front of him. 

 

"You were going to say something to me earlier?" Jared said.

 

"Yeah," Chris nodded. "Seems I've been a little hard on you. But you have to understand, all my life I've been around north side folks, and I've been treated like shit because I'm a working class man. I wasn't being fair, but I know how much you love Jensen. I wondered if you'd accept my apology?"

 

Jared smiled. "Of course I will. We both love Jensen and Stevie. I think that it would be a good thing if we could get along."

 

Chris smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks, Jared."

 

Chris stood and walked over and kissed Stevie on the head. "I love you kiddo," he said quietly. Steve followed, telling Jensen not to hesitate to call if he needed anything.

 

Jared stood and walked over to Jensen. “Let’s get him in bed. He’s had a really long day.”

 

Jensen nodded, standing slowly. As they were walking down the hall, Jensen stopped at Stevie’s open door. “I need him to be near me, I feel like I almost lost him today.”

 

“I think that he should sleep with us tonight, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jared smiled sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Jensen's and Stevie’s bodies. 

 

Jensen went into Stevie’s room and pulled out his pj’s and headed off to his own room, where Jared was pulling down the blankets, and then his shoes and jeans. Jensen undressed his son and got him in his pajamas. 

 

“He was so scared, he wouldn’t let go of me all night. I still can’t believe that he ran off like that because we were fighting. I feel like I should punish him for running away, but I just don’t have it in me to do it. I mean, this could’ve…” Jensen gulped, swallowing hard – trying to force the bile that was threatening to come up to stay in his body. “It could’ve ended so much worse.”

 

“But it didn’t Jensen. He’s fine. And in the morning, why don’t we sit down and explain to him that when things get scary, the last thing he should do is run away from it.”

 

Jensen laughed. “You saying that to him, or me?”

 

“Maybe both.”

 

Jensen finished getting Stevie situated and tucked in, and he pulled off his jeans and sat down on the edge of the bed. He sighed and looked down. Jared could tell from Jensen’s demeanor that he was feeling guilty for their earlier fight.

 

Jared walked around the bed and in front of him. Jensen wrapped his arms around him and held his body against his face. “I’m so sorry Jared. I didn’t mean any of it. I was just so pissed off at how your mother and father treated me, and then your friend Mike and what he said about Stevie, I just...I don’t know. I couldn’t handle it. I took it out on you, and it wasn’t fair.”

 

Jared pulled away and bent down and kissed him. When they pulled apart Jared whispered “I love you, I want to be with you, I love Stevie – I want him in my life. I don’t care what my family thinks, what they say or what they do. I don’t have to have their money, Jensen. They can have the car, the trust, my house – because all of that shit doesn’t mean anything to me if I can’t have you and Stevie in my life.”

 

“I love you, too, and I want to spend my life making you happy,” Jensen whispered back. Jared just smiled and cupped the side of his face, Jensen leaning into his hand.

 

~

 

Jared got into bed and curled on his side facing Jensen, who was facing him. Stevie was laying between them, curled into his father's body, his hand clutching Jensen's t-shirt, face snuggled into his arm. Jensen’s arm was across his son, while his fingertips traced small soothing circles on his back.

 

Jensen frowned slightly and lifted his hand to Jared’s face, for the first time noticing that he had a cut and a bruise.

 

“What happened?” he asked as his hand gently caressed the spot.

 

“I tripped in the woods and my face slammed into the side of a tree stump.”

 

“God, I’m sorry that I didn’t notice!” 

 

Jared chuckled. “I’m alright. I was a big boy, I didn’t even cry!”

 

Jensen laughed. “Shut up, you moron.” He was was quiet a moment, then said “Thank you for finding him, Jared. You, Chris, Steve, Tom and your friend Mike all out there looking for him, I just…”

 

“Whoa, wait…Mike was here?”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows “Yeah, he showed up and said that he wanted to help. So Mike and Tom both set out looking for him, too.”

 

“Wow, I don’t know what to say about that. He’s a…he’s my friend, but for him to come to this side of town and look for a lost kid…that’s major. Mike’s a snob, and usually only comes down here if he’s looking to score some weed or a hooker.”

 

“Thanks,” Jensen said flatly.

 

“Don’t go there, you know that’s not how I meant it, it’s how he perceives the people around here. He thinks he’s better than them.”

 

“Yeah, well, I was surprised, to say the least. I thought for sure he was showing up to have Tom arrested.”

 

“Mike’s a dick and a snob, but he wouldn’t have had him arrested. He probably considered hiring someone to kill him, tho!” Jared laughed.

 

Jensen leaned slightly closer and kissed him. “Let’s get some sleep. I’m exhausted.”

 

“Yeah, I think that you had just as tough a day as he did.”

 

Jensen closed his eyes. “I love you,” he whispered into the dark, quiet room.

 

Jared smiled. He loved hearing Jensen speak those words to him – and he knew that he could for the rest of his life. “I love you, too.”

 

tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Jared walked into his house the next day, followed by Jensen. He had sighed outside when he noticed that his parents' Rolls was in the drive. He knew what was getting ready to happen. And he was ready for it.

 

“Jared?” his father said.

 

“Yeah, what are you doing here, and what do you want?” he asked haughtily.

 

“What’s with the attitude, son?” he asked, grasping Jared’s shoulder.

 

He frowned. “Oh fuck Dad, I don’t know. The fact that you tried to pay my boyfriend NOT to be with me anymore?” he said pointing to Jensen.

 

Jerry sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know when you're going to grow out of this phase that you’re in. You’ve been screwing around with boys since you were sixteen years old, and then all this college/school teacher nonsense. It’s time you grew up, settled down and got married.”

 

Jared scoffed. “I’M GAY DAD! If I get married, it will be to Jensen! Ok? Do you get that? I don’t like women. I’ve never been with a woman - I’m not going to be with a woman. I like men. I love Jensen. I’m not leaving him, no matter what you do. And as far as school, I’m going to be a teacher. I don’t want to run your company, I never have.”

 

“I don’t see why not,” his father sighed throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“Why not? I’ll tell you why not, because I don’t want to turn into you.”

 

Jerry took several fast steps across the room and got in his son’s face. “You do this, it’s over! Do you hear me? OVER! You’ll be cut off from this family for good. Your trust, gone, your car, gone, your house – GONE! Do you hear me?”

 

“That’s fine, Dad. I don’t need your fucking money! And for right now, this house is mine – so get the fuck out of it!”

 

“NOW HOLD ON A DAMN MINUTE!” Grandma Padalecki shouted from the doorway.

 

Everybody turned to look at her as she was walking into the room, followed by her husband. “Jerry, you’re gonna listen to me and listen real good.”

 

“Mother, this doesn’t concern you…”

 

“The hell it doesn’t, now you shut your damn mouth and listen to me!” she practically snarled in his face. “Your Father and I busted our asses building that company into what it is, and that money that’s in those bank accounts is because of us. You are the Vice President of Padalecki Enterprises, not the President/CEO – you'll be the person to take over when – IF your Father decides he’s had enough.”

 

The room was perfectly silent, so she continued. “You growing up with the kind of money that you did has made you a horrible person, just horrible. You don’t appreciate anything, you don’t work hard – and you take advantage of and use people who are less fortunate than you are. I’m tired of it! It ends here and it ends now. You will not take Jared’s trust, his house, his car or any of those things away. He is the only Padalecki who has any sense, has any compassion and who has an honest heart to come along since your father.”

 

”Mother…” Jerry said condescendingly.

 

“Shut your mouth Jerry, right now. Now, I’m going to tell you what I’m going to do. You, my dear son, are cut off from the family’s money.” 

 

As she said this, her husband pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. As he was walking away, they all heard him say, “Hello Phillip, this is Harold Padalecki. I need a few names taken off of the family accounts…and one added.”

 

"You can't DO this!" Jerry said, practically panicked.

 

"I assure you that I can," she told him. "You, my dear son, are about to learn a lesson. You will be paid a salary of $125,000.00 dollars a year. You will move out of the mansion, because that is, after all, our house. You will buy a house that you can afford on your salary. You will return the Rolls, since it is a company car, and again - you will buy a car that you can afford. You will have to earn your way back into the family trust."

 

"Mother...I - I'm sorry. You can't possibly expect us to survive on $125,000.00 dollars a year!"

 

"Oh, you'll have to, because that is all you are getting. You'll be paid once a week like all of our other employees. I will however give you a paycheck for last week, considering you don't have any money. Oh, I suggest that you go open a bank account so that you are actually able to cash it."

 

Harold walked back into the room. "Well Martha, it's done."

 

"Thank you sweetheart," she smiled. "Jerry, Sherry - you two may want to head on out. You may use the Rolls until Monday morning. When you come to work on Monday, I expect you to turn over the keys to it, and we'll have someone come and pick it up, so you best be on your way and purchase a car."

 

Jerry stood in the middle of Jared's living room and stared at his parents, waiting for them to say 'just joking' or 'April Fools' or something. But those words never came. He turned and walked to the door, his wife following in silence.

 

Everyone in the room stood there, just looking at each other.

 

"Fuuuuuck Grams, that was...that was - " Jared paused, smiled and added, "fantastic. Maybe they'll learn not to be such assholes now."

 

Martha smiled and walked to her grandson. Jared assumed that she was going to hug him because he leaned down and opened his arms. Martha smacked him upside his head.

 

"OW! What the fuck was that for?"

 

She smacked him again. "Watch your mouth!"

 

"Grams, I've talked like this for years. I've done really good curbing it since I'm going to start teaching, but today - 'fuck' just sorta fits."

 

She laughed and pulled him down into her arms. "I love you, baby."

 

"I love you too, Grams." Jared looked over at his Grandfather. "You too, Gramps."

 

Martha pulled away from Jared and walked to Jensen. "You don't remember me do you?"

 

Jensen furrowed his eyebrows. Martha laughed. "I know we met at the pig roast, I mean you don't remember me from before that, do you?"

 

"No Ma'am, we've met?"

 

"Oh - think back about a year ago. It was a rainy, cold night in January. Well, cold for Texas anyway. You stopped and changed a flat tire on some old lady's car. Wouldn't take the offered money for your troubles, just told her you were glad to help and went on your way."

 

"That was you?" Jensen smiled.

 

"It was. I remembered you the instant I saw you. I was stranded in that monster of a car, I had forgotten my cell phone at home and it was too damn cold for an old lady to start walking. You had to have been freezing your butt off, but you changed it anyway."

 

Jensen smiled. "Like I said, it was my pleasure to help."

 

Martha leaned in to Jensen and hugged him. "Welcome to our family, Jensen. We're glad to have you and Stevie in our lives."

 

Jensen smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, I'm glad to be here."

 

~*~

 

Stevie was going to be starting school in two weeks. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He'd grown really excited when he found out that Jared was going to be at his school teaching. 

 

The three of them were at the local mall clothes shopping. 

 

"How come you're not gonna be my teacher?" Stevie pouted.

 

"Because you're in kindergarten, and in kindergarten, you stay with the same teacher all day, everyday. I'm not a kindergarten teacher, I'm an art teacher. I'm gonna be teaching the other kids who go to different teachers throughout the day."

 

"I could, too!"

 

Jensen laughed at his son's persistence.

 

"I don't make the rules buddy, that's just how it goes."

 

"Those rules suck!" Stevie grumbled.

 

Jared started to laugh, Jensen smacked him on the arm to quiet him. "Steven Ross...you don't say that. That's not very nice! You understand me?"

 

"YOU say it!" he said, folding his arms across his chest.

 

Jensen leaned down to his son's level. "Don't say it again, do you understand?" Stevie stuck his tongue out at him. Jensen grabbed his tongue.

 

Stevie struggled and moved away and smacked at Jensen's hand. "OW! Daddy that hurt!"

 

"You want a spanking?" Jensen asked. Stevie shook his head. "Alright then, behave."

 

There was a permanent scowl on his face as the three of them started walking again. Jared leaned over to him. "Spanking?"

 

"Yeah, I've never had to do it, just the warning of it makes him straighten up."

 

"Why's he so grumpy today?" Jared asked.

 

Jensen shrugged. "Not sure, I don't think he's been sleeping well. You know, you've been there for the nightmares that he's been having."

 

"Do you think that they'll stop? I mean, it's been a few weeks since he got lost in those woods, I wouldn't think that he'd still be having them."

 

"Daddy, I'm tired," Stevie suddenly said. Jensen handed the bags to Jared and picked him up. Stevie snuggled into him, arms wrapping around his neck.

 

"I better get him home. If he's tired, I'm gonna let him sleep."

 

"Ok," Jared said, turning around and heading back the way they came. "Uh, Jen?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I've been thinking. I think that we should move in together."

 

Jensen stopped walking and turned and looked at him. "You do?"

 

"Yeah, I do. I love you, and you love me. We're always at each other's house anyway. I think we should move in together. Either you into mine, or me into yours."

 

"You would move into my house?" Jensen asked.

 

"Sure, why wouldn't I? You wanna move into mine, that's fine - my house is bigger...but if you don't, me moving into yours is perfect, too."

 

Jensen didn't answer him - he just kept walking.

 

"Not a good idea, I guess?" Jared said.

 

"No, it's good. Just wondering which house we should live in. I mean, your house is bigger but it's not a freaking mansion. Mine could use some fixing up, but there's nothing wrong with it. And it's Stevie's home. But he loves it at your house with that massive playground you had built out back for him. He'd be devastated if he couldn't play in it anymore."

 

"Jensen, you don't want to move into my house because it's on the north side, you don't want your friends thinking that you've changed because you're with me and my grandparents added you to the family's trust."

 

"I haven't spent their money," Jensen said almost defensively.

 

"I know you haven't. But you should. That's why it's there."

 

"I didn't earn that money, Jared. I can't spend it," Jensen said as he stepped outside and headed toward Jared's Hummer. "I know that that doesn't make sense and I don't think that you're a terrible person because you can spend it. It would just make me feel guilty."

 

"Well, that's stupid. There's enough money in that account that my children's children's children wouldn't spend it. What are you going to do when we get married? Keep a separate account and never spend any of my money?"

 

Jensen opened the back door and strapped a very asleep Stevie into the child seat. "When we get married?" Jensen laughed. "Last time I checked, it's still illegal."

 

"If we say the vows and exchange rings in front of family and friends, then we'd be married."

 

Jensen got in the passenger side of the car, and Jared slid behind the wheel. "So, you asking me to marry you?" Jensen inquired.

 

"No, not yet. I'm just sayin'."

 

Jensen chuckled. "Well, when you do propose, I expect the house to be bathed in red and lilac roses, three bottles of Dom Perignon, platinum wedding bands, and a weekend of just you and me being naked."

 

"I'll remember that," Jared said with a laugh. "I love you," he said taking Jensen's hand and kissing his palm.

 

"I love you, too. And yes, I'll move in with you. I'll call a realtor tomorrow and see about getting my house up for sale."

 

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: Thank you to all who have read, and thank you to all that have commented. Comments are like my crack...please feed my addiction!! ahahaha  
I hope you like the new chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

Jared loved his job. He loved being around the kids, loved seeing them draw and learn. He was just amazed at how happy he actually was.

 

Jensen and Stevie had moved in a few days after their trip to the mall, and Jensen's house sold three weeks after putting it on the market. Jared tried several times to convince Jensen that he needed to go part time at the mill so that he wasn't so tired all the time. He even had once suggested him to quit and go to college and get trained for something else that wouldn't be so taxing and hard on him physically. That led to an argument. Jensen told him that he wasn't quitting his job any sooner than Jared would quit his. So they decided not to talk about it anymore.

 

Stevie's nightmares only lasted a few more weeks. He' spent several nights in Jensen and Jared's bed, but after a few times waking up in his own, Jared or Jensen having moved him in the middle of the night, he started sleeping through the night, nightmare free.

~

 

Sam and Jeff were keeping Stevie for the weekend, so the boys could go out and have some fun. Jensen decided that he was going to get shit-faced drunk. He'd had to fire someone from the mill who'd been making mistake after mistake, and Jensen's bosses told him that they'd had enough screw ups from the guy and to get rid of him.

 

He felt like shit doing it, the man was a father of two with another on the way, and now he was unemployed.

 

Jared had to make some stops at his parent’s house, at their request, so he told Jensen that he'd meet him at the bar. Jensen was picking up Tom on the way. Jensen had the more reliable vehicle, but it was Tom who was the designated driver for the evening.

 

He walked up Tom's drive and got to the door. As they had been friends for many years, Jensen just walked into his house - and the sight that met his eyes would be forever burned into his mind. Tom was up against the wall, pants around his ankles and Mike was on his knees before him, sucking his dick.

 

"Shit! Sorry!" Jensen gasped, he turned and walked back out of the house - jogging to the car and speeding away.

 

~

 

Jared walked into the bar, a smile on his face. He saw Samantha pouring Jensen a whisky. She nodded his direction as he approached. "Hey baby," Jared whispered as he pressed his lips to Jensen's temple.

 

"Here," Sam said holding out Jensen's keys. "Didn't wanna chance anything. He came alone, and started drinking."

 

"Where's Tom?" Jared asked.

 

"Not here," she shrugged.

 

"Gletin slucked off," Jensen slured.

 

"Sucked off? By who?"

 

"Your buddy Mike."

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed. "Mike? Are you serious?"

 

"Yeah, I never wanted to see that mulch of Tom!"

 

"You dated though, I mean, you tellin' me that you two never??"

 

"Just cause we went out don' mean we fucked!" Jensen said, slightly heated.

 

"Sorry, it's just that you're hot, he's hot...I figured that you two probably did it is all."

 

Jensen started laughing, downed his shot and looked at Jared. He leaned over toward him. "How 'bout you take me home and stick that fucking huge dick in me and fuck me till I pass out?"

 

"I could have lived the rest of my life without hearing that!" Sam said taking the empty glass away and turning her back on them.

 

"I think that it would be better if I took you home and put you to bed so you could sleep this off."

 

"I unt another!" Jensen said smacking the bar. Sam shook her head and poured him another. "Leave the bottle," Jensen told her. She set it down and watched as Jensen drank what was in the glass and then put the bottle to his lips and tilted it back, swallowing three long pulls.

 

"Oook baby, that's it. Let's get you home so I can try that whole fucking you till you pass out thing." Jensen smiled and folded his arms on the bar, resting his head against his arms. 

 

"Let the room stop spinning first."

 

"What's wrong with him? This is more than just firing that guy from the mill."

 

Samantha sighed. "Today is his mother's birthday. He called, and she wouldn't take his call."

 

"Why?"

 

"He's never told you?"

 

Jared shook his head. "I know that it's really a touchy subject. Anytime I've brought his folks up, he clams up."

 

"Sorry Jared, it's not my place to tell you. Hope you understand that?"

 

Jared nodded and pulled Jensen to his feet. "Come on, lets get you home." He looked over at Sam, "We'll be back tomorrow to get his truck."

 

Jared practically carried Jensen to the Hummer and got him inside. He strapped him in with the seatbelt and shut the door. When he got into the vehicle, Jensen was peering out the window. He snuffled, running his hand under his nose. "What's wrong baby?" Jared asked quietly. "Sam said that you were upset about your Mom. Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Jensen shrugged.

 

"It's ok. We don't have to, just know that I'm here if you want to, ok?" Jared whispered as he lightly slid his fingers across Jensen's face.

 

"I haven't talked to her in close to four years."

 

"Why not?" Jared asked as he started the car, figuring it was better to get Jensen home.

 

"They tossed me outta their lives when me and, when Hannah, Stevie's mom, left me. They said that it'd be terrible of me to raise Stevie in a household of ill repute. That I would be teaching him that it was s ok to be - as my father put it - a cock sucker. You know they tried to get custody of him from me?"

 

Jared glanced over at him. "Oh my God baby, why didn't you ever tell me?"

 

"Didn't wanna bother you. You have enough trouble with your family hating your 'poor' boyfriend, you don't need this shit on your shoulders too," Jensen sighed. 

 

Jared reached over and pulled his hand toward him. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. And believe me, they'll never get him away from you as long as I have breath in me, and money in my bank account."

 

"Thank you," Jensen whispered.

 

"No need to thank me, as far as I'm concerned, Stevie is my son, too - I'd do anything for him. Anything."

 

"I love you, and I'm glad I found you," Jensen sighed as he laid his head against the window of the car.

 

~*~

 

Jared woke to the sound of Jensen retching in the toilet. He pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, pulling a washcloth out of the cabinet and running it under cold water. He knelt behind him and pressed the cold cloth to the back of his neck. "You need anything?"

 

"Uhhhh - a new stomach."

 

Jared chuckled. "Sorry baby. I tried to get you to drink some water and take a few aspirin when I got you inside, but you were out cold."

 

"God, did you have to carry me inside?"

 

Jared laughed. "Yeah, and your ass is heavy, too."

 

Jensen laughed. "Sorry. I just - I don't know, I had a lot on my mind last night. Sometimes it's too much to take."

 

"Yeah I guess that it would be. You, uh - you told me about your parents."

 

Jensen sighed. "Yeah, I remember. I didn't want to tell you like that though. I wanted to be sober." Jensen stood and took the cloth off of his neck and turned the water on in the sink and splashed his face several times, dried and then started brushing his teeth.

 

"You know, I think that you should call her again. Or hell, let's get on a fucking plane and fly to where ever the hell they are and talk to them."

 

Jensen looked at him like he was completely mental. "No, Jared. I'm not doing that. I took one more chance and tried to contact them - no. I'm not subjecting myself to that, and I sure as hell won't subject my son to it."

 

"Have they ever seen him? I mean..."

 

"Yeah, they've seen him, up until he was almost one. When me and his mom split, and I came out - they asked me for custody of him so that he could be raised right," Jensen said as he headed out of the bathroom. "Like I was going to corrupt my son. Encourage him to be gay or something stupid like that. Like it's a choice. God! They make me so fucking mad!"

 

Jared walked up behind him and held him tight. "I'm sorry."

 

Jensen rested his head on Jared's shoulder. "I am too, but I'm not going to bother with them anymore. When they took me to court, it was - God Jared, the things that they got up there and said about me. And here I am still pining away for their love and affection."

 

"You don't need them. I think that Sam and Jeff are all the parents you need. They love you, with all their hearts, and they love Stevie."

 

"Yeah, you know that their bar was paid off, and they went in and borrowed money against it to pay for my lawyer and court fees. And they won't take a dime of it back. Not one cent."

 

"They're good people."

 

"Yeah, they're the best."

 

Jared pulled Jensen down on the bed. "Do you remember what you asked me to do last night?"

 

Jensen laughed. "The part where I wanted you to stick your dick in me till I passed out?"

 

"Uh, I believe you said 'huge' dick," Jared grinned.

 

Jensen slid his hand between their bodies and grasped Jared's erection through his sweats. "Yeah, I guess it could be classified as huge."

 

Jared lowered his lips to Jensen's mouth and kissed him slow. "I love you," he whispered.

 

Jensen looked up into his eyes, his hands sliding through his bed head hair. "I love you too, and uh...I want you to do something for me."

 

"What's that?"

 

"When we're making love, I need you to go slow. Not fast at all. Just really slow."

 

"Ok, why?"

 

"I read that it causes the most intense orgasm you'll ever experience."

 

"For you?"

 

"No, you. Of course, I'll like it too," he smirked. "I read that if it's done properly, I could actually have multiple orgasms, which is practically unheard of for a man."

 

"Multiple orgasms, now that's not really fair," Jared said as he started pulling Jensen's boxers down. "You get to come multiple times, and I only get to come once?" Jared slid down Jensen's body, his lips traveling the length of his lover's legs. He threw the underwear on the floor and pulled off his own shirt, and wriggled out of his sweats, taking his place between Jensen's spread legs. "How does you having multiple orgasm's sound fair?"

 

"Well, if you don't think you can maintain control, I'll do it to you," Jensen said trying to flip them over. 

 

"Ohhhh, no you don't! You don't get to say something like that and think that I'm not gonna prove that I can do it!" Jared smiled wickedly as he pulled open the table by the bed and getting out the bottle of lube. He flipped the lid open and poured a liberal amount on his hands and slid a finger quickly into Jensen's body.

 

Jensen's body jerked at the sudden force and intrusion. "Fuck..."

 

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

 

"No...ahhhh, oh yeah...shit - right there. Guhhhh, uh - Jared..."

 

Jared smirked his knowing smirk and leaned down, sucking Jensen's semi-hard cock into his mouth. 

 

Jensen started to rock up into his mouth, slow steady thrusts to match Jared's fingers inside his body. He didn't remember feeling Jared add two. "Oh God baby...yeah - hard-harder," Jensen moaned. "Suck me harder."

 

Jared hollowed his cheeks and sucked him down his throat as he pressed down hard on his boyfriend's prostate, once, twice - and he was shooting his load down Jared's throat.

 

"Oh shit Jay...God...I'm - uhh."

 

Jared laughed as he pulled Jensen's legs up around his waist and slammed his stiff hard prick inside him in one hard thrust. Jensen's back arched off of the bed at the feeling. Jared laid against him, and set a slow rocking pace. "Gonna fuck you long and slow baby, gonna make you come so many times that you feel like you're gonna die."

 

Jared sniggered when he felt Jensen's cock twitch between their bodies. "Gonna come for me again?"

 

Jensen nodded his head. "God Jared-feels so good. So big."

 

Jared kept the slow pace, his eyes closed tight at the feeling of Jensen's body tightening around him. He snapped his hips forward out of instinct. Jensen's legs came down around Jared's ass and tightened around him. "No, slow."

 

Jared rested his head in the crook of Jensen's neck. "God, I can't...need to move -"

 

He loosened his hold on Jared's body. "You can move, just slowly. Go slow baby. Do it to me nice and slow."

 

Jared pulled back and slid into Jensen's ass with a gentle push. Jensen felt his dick hit the spot again, his body started to shake. "Keep going baby. I'm almost there..." Jensen's honey kissed voice moaned.

 

Jared pulled out and slammed back in and pulled out quickly again, only to have Jensen tighten his legs around him again. "Slow Jared."

 

"Can't...tight, need to come Jen. You're so tight...feels so good."

 

"You feel good baby. Just need it to be slow."

 

Jared rocked out of him once again at the slow agonizing pace that Jensen was insisting on. Jensen's body was shaking and shuddering beneath him, his eyes rolled back in his head as he came for the second time. His pants were echoing through the house, and he was tempted to let Jared start fucking him harder just to keep the feeling of his orgasm rolling on through his system. But he warned Jared once again by tightening his legs around his ass.

 

Jared was panting and moaning pleas and whispers to let him move fast, needing to come - having to come before he lost his mind. Jensen slid his hand down Jared's soaked skin, wetting his finger thoroughly. He slid his finger between his cheeks and circled his hole, pressing gently inside him, Jared shouted out in a jumble of curse words and "Holy God!". His body arched, his eyes clenched shut. Jensen felt his release inside him, his hot come shooting up his canal like a torpedo out of the chute. Jensen's dick exploded again between their bodies as Jared's went completely limp on top of him, his cock still pulsing and shooting inside him.

 

"Jared?"

 

Nothing.

 

"Jay," he said once again, grasping the sides of Jared's head and lifting it away from his body. He'd passed out.

 

Jensen chuckled as he rolled them and pulled off of his lover's cock. He'd read on the internet that some men would actually faint from the intensity of the orgasm, and he was proud that he could make Jared another statistic.

 

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen was walking through the large plant that he worked in. He looked over at Tom, who was standing off to the side on his cell phone. He chuckled, thinking that he knew exactly who he was talking to. Seems he and Mike had been spending a lot of time together since the day that Stevie ran away and had gotten lost in the woods. Jensen was staring off toward the large doors and noticed Jared walking in quickly - on a school day, looking panicked.

 

"Jensen! Where the fuck is your cell phone? I've been calling you for ten minutes!"

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Stevie fell at the playground, he's on the way to the hospital right now. The school has been calling you, too. Stupid fucking idiots wouldn't let me go in the ambulance with him." 

 

Jensen was in a dead run, heading for the doors.

 

"Jensen," Jared yelled out giving chase, "wait! JEN!"

 

Jared barely made it to Jensen's truck before he was starting it and peeling out of the parking lot. "They said that it's a broken arm. That other than that, he's fine."

 

"FUCKING CELL PHONE!" he yelled throwing it out of the window and smashing it on the ground. "Jared, are you sure? Just a broken arm?"

 

"Yeah, that's what the EMT's said."

 

"Why wouldn't they let you on the ambulance?"

 

"They asked me if I was his father, and I said no, I wasn't thinking, I should have lied. But they took him away. God Jensen he was crying for me, and they..." big tears started to form in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have forced my way onto the fucking thing."

 

"Not your fault," Jensen said as he weaved in and out of the traffic, swerving between two large trucks and up into the hospital parking lot.

 

~

 

"I'm here for Steven Ackles, he was brought in from Crawford Elementary."

 

"Yes, the doctor is with him now, if you can fill out this paperwo -"

 

Jensen's fist coming down in a loud thud on the desk shut the woman behind the counter right up. "I will fill out your fucking paperwork, but I want to see my son! Right Goddamn NOW!"

 

She nodded and opened the doors on the emergency room entrance. Jensen and Jared followed Stevie's cries right to his room. When Jensen entered, Stevie started crying harder and reaching for his father. "Da-da-daddy, I..."

 

"Shhhhh, Daddy's here. I'm here buddy," Jensen said picking him up and sitting down on the bed, cradling him in his lap. "Shhhhh." Jensen started to rock with him gently. "You're gonna be fine, ok?"

 

Stevie nodded into his chest and whimpered. "Jaaaared," holding out his good arm. Jared sat down on the bed beside Jensen and took his hand, kissing it.

 

"You're being such a big boy, you know that?" Jared asked. "So brave, I'm so proud of you."

 

Stevie tried to pull Jared closer, wanting the comfort and protection of both men. Jared scooted until he was pressed firmly against Jensen's side, his arm around Stevie, and he leaned in and kissed him on the temple. "I love you buddy," Jared whispered.

 

"L-love you too," Stevie said, his breath hitching.

 

~

 

Four hours later, Jared was carrying a knocked out Stevie in his arms, a bright neon green cast around his arm. The doctor had given him a sedative for when he set the bone, and Stevie was knocked completely out. Jensen sighed as he opened the door for Jared to climb into the truck. 

 

Jensen got in the truck and headed for home. "You ok?" Jared asked.

 

"Yeah, just - I don't know, still scared."

 

"He's fine. Doc said it was a clean break and that it'll heal nicely. All his other tests came out fine."

 

"I know. It's just...God Jared - he could have been really hurt."

 

"Yeah, he could have. But he wasn't. You can't wrap him up in a bubble and keep him safe, Jen. No matter how hard you try. You know by the time I was his age, I had already broken my leg, both arms and three of my fingers."

 

"What the hell on?" Jensen asked frowning.

 

"I was on the second floor of my parents house, and had just watched Peter Pan. I wanted to see if I could fly."

 

"Moron."

 

Jared's only response was laughter.

 

"Well, I guess the pool party is out for his birthday now."

 

"Looks like."

 

Jared grinned from ear to ear. "There's always Chuck E. Cheese!"

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Daddy! Jared won't get off of the game. I was playing it first!" Stevie pouted.

 

Chris started laughing. "And which one of them is six today?"

 

"Shut up," Jensen said kicking him under the table. "Stevie, when Jared started playing it, was your game over?" Stevie nodded. "Alright then, it was his turn."

 

Stevie folded his arms in front of his chest and poked out his bottom lip. Jensen reached for it. "That for me? I mean it is sticking out there awfully far!"

 

Stevie pushed Jensen's arm away laughing. One of the kids attending his party called out to him and he ran off in the direction of all the games.

 

"He never pouted until Jared came into our lives. Now, I swear to God that kid has that kicked puppy look perfected."

 

"Why wouldn't he, he sees his other Daddy do it all the time and get his way, so why shouldn't he do it, too?"

 

Jensen smiled at Chris calling Jared Stevie's other Daddy. "What?" Chris asked sardonically.

 

"You like him."

 

"Do not. I tolerate his huge ass for you, that's all."

 

"Daadddddddddddddy!" Stevie whined.

 

"What son?"

 

"PapaSteve was in the pitball tent, and then Jared got in and sat on him, and now they made everybody get out of it!"

 

Jensen and Chris started laughing hysterically at the dejected and embarrassed looking Steve and Jared walking toward them. 

 

"Stupid hag, we fit in there just fine," Steve huffed picking up his Godson and sitting down on the chair.

 

"It says for kids under twelve!" Stevie pointed out.

 

"So?" Jared said.

 

"So, you shouldn't be playing in it!" Chris added. "You big five year old."

 

"Fine, I'll buy my own pitball tent, and you can't play in it!" Jared said matter of factly, folding his arms over his chest.

 

Jensen laughed and shook his head. "You know, I think you're right, he is a big kid."

 

"Yeah, well, I'm your big kid," Jared smiled leaning in for a kiss.

 

Across the table, Steve and Stevie both sighed. "Get a room."

 

"Hey!" Sam said heatedly, smacking Steve in the back of the head. "Quit saying crap like that in front of him! That kid's got more bad habits than all of you put together!"

 

"Woman, don't make me pull your freaking hair!" Steve growled rubbing the spot on his head when she'd hit him.

 

"Uh-huh, and we'll all sit around and laugh when Jeff kicks your ass," she said holding up a one dollar bill to Stevie, "for putting your hands on his woman."

 

"I ain't afraid of him!" Steve said his eyebrows raised.

 

Just then Jeff walked around the corner carrying three pizza's. "Time to eat!" he shouted out. 

 

"Much," Steve added.

 

~

 

Before either man knew it, spring break was upon them. Jared and Jensen had planned a few days away together on a long weekend and Sam and Jeff were going to watch Stevie. Jared was off the entire week from the school, and Jensen took a Thursday and Friday off so that they could have some much needed time alone together.

 

Their bags were packed, and they were getting ready to head to Jeff and Sam's house. "Daddy, I wanna come with you," Stevie said with a whimper.

 

"I know you do, but sometimes grown ups go away for a few days, just by themselves. We'll be back before you know it. I promise, and remember, you get to play with Ralph all weekend long."

 

Stevie looked up at Jensen, his face still scrunched in a frown. "I don't wanna play with Ralph. I want my own puppy!"

 

"Tell you what kiddo, your Daddy and I will talk about getting a dog this weekend. Ok? But, if we decide that our family is ready for a dog, we're going to the animal shelter to get one, and it will probably be a big dog, not a puppy, ok?"

 

Stevie's face broke into a smile and he flung his arms around Jensen's neck. "Really Daddy?"

 

Jensen sighed, and shook his head at his lover. "Yeah, I promise that we'll talk about getting a dog, ok." Stevie pulled away from Jensen's grip and kissed him quickly and lauched himself at Jared. 

 

"Thank you DJ!"

 

Jared frowned. "DJ? What does that mean?"

 

"Daddy Jared," Stevie simply told him, like it was obvious.

 

Jared hugged him tighter. "I love you kiddo, soooooo much," Jared sniffed, and wiped his eyes as Stevie pulled away.

 

Stevie jumped off of Jared's lap and ran up the stairs to his house.

 

"You're so good with him. It just amazes me. He loves you so much."

 

Jared pulled Jensen into his arms. "I love him, too. And I love you." He pressed his mouth to Jensen's and pushed his tongue inside his mouth, licking and sucking on every inch that his tongue could reach. Jared's hand slid down and cupped his crotch, rubbing furiously.

 

"Jay...stop, he could be back down here any sec…uhhhhhhh!" he gasped as his head fell back.

 

"No, he's probably upstairs playing that damn video game," Jared whispered as he pulled on the button of Jensen's jeans, then sliding down the zipper. "Just let me..." he whispered as he grasped his cock.

 

"Daddy!" Stevie said as he was coming down the stairs. "Does Aunt Sam have a..." he stopped talking and frowned at them. Jensen's back was facing him as he was tucking himself back into his pants, and Jared was looking - well, pretty much looking like a deer caught in headlights.

 

"Does Aunt Sam have a what?" Jensen asked turning back to his son.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

 

"Nothing's wrong, creep. What were you asking about Aunt Sam?"

 

"Does she have X box? Cause I wanna play my new game."

 

"Yep, Jared bought them one, remember?"

 

Stevie threw his bag down the stairs and headed back up to his room. "Gonna go get my game!" he shouted.

 

Jensen smacked Jared in the back of the head "Thanks Einstein. I'm gonna have a fucking hard on all Goddamn day!"

 

"Nawww you won't, I'll suck you off in the car."

 

~*~

 

 

When they arrived at the cabins, Jared parked the truck in front of the main office. He had been a slight bit grumpy when Jensen insisted that he drive to avoid wrecking the car at his promised blow-job on their way to their weekend get away.

 

“I’ll only be a minute,” Jared told him as he jumped out of the car and headed into the office. As Jared reached the door, he heard the car door slam behind him. He spun around and looked at Jensen. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Coming with you,” Jensen shrugged. “Why?”

 

“I’ll only be a minute,” Jared said again.

 

“You don’t want me to come inside with you?”

 

“No, that’s not it…I just – it’s…” Jared shrugged, “it’s fine,” he finally smiled.

 

They went inside, and the older lady behind the counter smiled at them. “Hi, can I help you?”

 

“Hi, I have a cabin reserved for me and my boyfriend,” Jared’s emphasis on ‘boyfriend’ didn’t go unnoticed by Jensen, but he didn’t say anything.

 

The lady gave a knowing smile. “Yes sir, your name?”

 

“Jared Padalecki.”

 

 

”Ahh, yes. We have everything in order,” she smiled as she typed in the computer. Jensen turned his head and looked at him with a frown on his face. Jared only shrugged and rolled his eyes.

 

“Ok sir, everything is already taken care of since you prepaid everything. If you could just sign here.”

 

Jared took the paper and scribbled his signature on the paper and handed it back to her. She in turn handed him a key.

 

“As requested, you have the most isolated cabin. Here’s a small map to show you the way. It’s about a mile back, right on the lake.”

 

“Thank you,” Jared smiled, turning toward Jensen. “Ready?”

 

Jensen nodded and followed Jared back out to the truck. “What did she mean 'everything’s in order'?”

 

“Who knows, crazy old broad.”

 

“Hmfthp,” Jensen scoffed. 

 

~

 

They pulled up to the cabin and Jared hopped out and started unloading the bags, handing Jensen only a few. 

 

“Babe, I can take a few more,” Jensen told him.

 

“Naw, you get those, that way you can get the door.”

 

Jensen walked ahead of Jared and opened the door. He stood in the doorway peering inside; the sight before him had left him speechless. Jared pressed his body up against his back. 

 

“Go on inside,” he whispered in his ear.

 

Jensen stepped into the room. The entire cabin was decorated with burning candles, and dozens upon dozens of lilac and red long stemmed roses, all in ornate and beautiful vases. Sitting on the table by the couch were three champagne buckets with what Jensen supposed was three bottles of Dom Perignon. He turned to look at Jared when he heard the door close, but when he did, he didn’t see Jared’s towering figure. What he saw was Jared kneeling on one knee right in front of him.

 

“I uh – I’ve never done this before, so I hope I don’t fuck it up,” he laughed nervously. “You came into my life like a whirlwind. A fantastic, wonderful man who completely swept me off of my feet the minute I laid my eyes on you. I never believed that there was such a thing as love at first sight…boy was I wrong. You’ve replaced something in me that I didn’t even know was missing, and you’ve also shared something more than just your heart. You’ve given me a son, and I love him with all my heart. You two are the most important people in my life, and I don’t want to ever be without you. So I – uh, I guess what I’m asking is,” Jared paused a moment and pulled a square box from his back pocket, “I’m wondering if you’ll marry me?” he asked, opening the box to show two platinum wedding bands inside.

 

Jensen went to his knees in front of Jared. “I…I,” He seemed to be at a loss for words. “I love you too,” he said and he leaned in and started kissing Jared, their lips and tongues sliding together. Jensen pulled him closer against his body, almost as if he were trying to climb inside him.

 

“I love you,” Jared whimpered against his lover's mouth. “Tell me you want to marry me, tell me yes,” he whispered.

 

“Yes,” Jensen said between kisses. "Yes.”

 

Jensen stood, pulling Jared with him, and pulled his shirt up over his head, and then started on his jeans. The large belt buckle flopped against his leg and the button on his pants popped open. Jensen slid his hand inside, the zipper falling as his hand went further down, grasping Jared's cock. 

 

Jared’s head fell back at the feel of the hand tightening around his aching shaft. Jared started walking Jensen backwards to the bedroom, his back crashing against the closed door. Jared pulled away from his mouth to slide his jeans and underwear off and then started on Jensen’s clothes.

 

Soon they were standing naked, their hands stroking the other’s cock in slow tugs and twists, a thumb swiping over the head, or one gliding roughly under the crown.

 

Jensen reached behind him and pulled the latch on the door, their bodies practically falling into the room.

 

As they fell to the bed, they groped and fondled every part of the other's body, as if they couldn’t get enough of the feel and touch. Jared rolled them so that he was stretched out on top of Jensen’s smaller frame. 

 

Starting at Jensen’s forehead, Jared started petting his body with kisses and nips. When he reached his collarbone, he bit down on the soft flesh there, his tongue licking and sucking until there was a large purple bruise.

 

His lips traveled lower, stopping to lavish Jensen's nipples, sucking on one until he was squirming beneath him, then moving on to the other.Jared licked a path around his stomach, his tongue mapping out every line and edge of his six-pack abs. He moved a little lower, his tongue darting inside his belly button. 

 

“God, Jared…” Jensen moaned as his legs fell further apart. “God…yeah…” he panted. This was one part of Jensen’s body that he had never paid much attention to other than a quick sweep of his tongue once or twice. But Jensen seemed to be in ecstasy. 

 

Jared firmly placed his lips around the small hole and sucked and licked, bit and tongue fucked the area until Jensen was writhing and bucking his hips up, his cock bumping against Jared’s chest. 

 

“God Jay…gonna come – gonna…oh God baby!” Jensen reached down and grasped his head, his fingers tightening in his hair almost to the point of pain.

 

Jared continued to lick and lavish the area, and reached between his legs and gently circled Jensen’s hole with the soft pad of his finger. Jensen’s cock exploded against Jared’s chest, the warm thick liquid sliding down his muscled body and dripping onto Jensen’s thighs.

 

“Fuck that was hot,” Jared grinned as he leaned his head down to lick his lover’s legs and cock clean.

 

“Jay?” Jensen panted.

 

Jared smirked and rested his head on Jensen’s stomach. “What?”

 

“Would you – uh – I’d like for you to…”

 

Jared grinned an even bigger grin. Rimming had become something that Jensen really enjoyed. He hadn’t ever asked Jared to do it…but he’d been more than willing on more than one occasion to present himself anytime Jared wanted to do it.

 

Jared started running his fingers up and down Jensen’s hips. “What do you want, baby?”

 

Jensen flushed pink. He was by no means a prude, but asking someone to lick and suck you back there was just something he was having difficulty doing.

 

“I’d like you to – to…”

 

“Rim you?” Jared smiled impossibly bigger.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded, his face going crimson. 

 

Jared rolled over on his back and pulled Jensen toward him. “Get on your knees,” he said, his voice low and sultry.

 

Jensen smirked and straddled Jared’s head. Jared pushed him forward slightly, lifted his head and pulled apart his ass and dove in, licking at the tight hole. Jensen’s head dropped, his forehead coming into contact with a very hard and prominent dick. He lightly rubbed his face against the velvety shaft, his lips brushing ever so lightly against the tip. Jared moaned against Jensen’s already spit slick hole causing Jensen to moan against his cock.

 

“Suck me in baby,” Jared begged. Jensen was only too happy to comply – licking the crown and sucking him deep into his mouth.

 

Jared spread him open even wider and lapped out at the tight ring with slow kitten licks.

 

“Nuhhhhghhh –oh fu – Jay…”

 

Jared pressed his tongue inside, wiggling slightly, causing Jensen to back further against his face. He took his thumbs and pressed on either side of his hole and pulled apart the tight skin, sinking his tongue in as far as it would go.

 

Jensen’s body shot forward with a shout of “oh holy fuck!” as he came across Jared’s chest. 

 

Jared chuckled. “God damn I’m good.”

 

Jensen’s only response was a series of lazy nods as his face caressed Jared’s aching cock. Jared grabbed him around the waist and rolled them, turning and pushing his fiancés legs apart with his knees. He hooked one leg under the knee and placed that hand beside Jensen’s head. He grasped his cock and slid inside Jensen’s wet and licked open hole. His entire body shook at the feeling of Jensen clamping down on him. He started rocking slowly, his mouth only inches from Jensen’s, their eyes locked. Jensen arched up against Jared, closing his eyes.

 

“Open those eyes baby, look at me,” Jared whispered. “Look at me…

 

Jensen opened his eyes and watched Jared closely as his body neared orgasm. Jensen was growing hard between their bellies with every stroke of Jared’s thick cock sliding inside him, the head pressing and swiping against his sweet spot on practically every stroke.

 

“Guuh – I, I love – oh God I love you,” Jared moaned as he smashed their mouths together, their kiss lingering and holding the other’s moans in. He moved his arm from the back of Jensen’s knee and pressed both of his hands to his lover's face as he continued to slip-slide into him. 

 

Jensen went rigid beneath him as his cock spurted a small stream between their bodies and he pressed his head back into the pillow as he came again. 

 

Jared went to his knees and pushed both of Jensen’s legs up his body, his knees practically beside his own head, and started slamming hard into his fucked-out, red entrance.

 

Jensen’s cock was steadily leaking come against his chest, his orgasm hanging on, body shaking, eyes rolled back in his head. His mouth seemed able to form only one word: “Jayjayjayjay…” as his dick pulsed more and more cream.

 

Jared slammed hard into his body one, two, three times and shot his hot load in Jensen's ass with a shout of “love fucking you!”

 

Jared leaned forward as Jensen spread his legs abd settled between them, their bodies still connected.

 

They stayed that way until they stopped shaking and their breathing evened out. Jensen shifted slightly, causing Jared to reach between them and pull his cock free. 

 

“I love you,” Jensen whispered.

 

Jared lifted his head and pressed his lips to Jensen’s. “I love you, too.”

 

They indeed spent the entire four days naked, just as Jensen told him all those weeks ago.

 

tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone that read !!! I hope you like the last chapter.  
I do have a sequel to this that I'll start posting in a few days! It's called Big Brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

Jensen groaned as he got out of the truck. “Asshole,” he mumbled under his breath when he noticed Jared giggling.

 

“What? I didn’t hear you complaining!” Jared shrugged.

 

“I've just never known you to want to top so much, I don’t think I’ll be able to sit down or bend over without groaning for a month.”

 

Jared grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. “I’ve never wanted to be a top until I met you. I just like fucking you into the middle of next week, what can I say?”

 

“Guess it’s a good thing I like both too, huh?” Jensen said kissing him on the tip of the nose. “Come on, I miss my boy. I’ve never been gone from him for this long before.”

 

Jared and Jensen headed toward Jeff and Samantha’s house. They were headed up the walkway when they heard Stevie’s voice in the backyard laughing and giggling and a dog barking.

 

They wandered around the side and watched him playing with the dog for several minutes before Jensen finally needed to get a hug. 

 

“Hey boy!” he yelled. 

 

Stevie stood stock still, then turned, a huge smile on his face. “Daaaaaaaaaaaddy!!” he yelled all the way to the fence line. Stevie started climbing the fence, and Jensen reached over and picked him up, pulling him against his chest. 

 

“I missed you,” Jensen said squeezing him tightly.

 

“I missed you too, Daddy,” Stevie told him as he pulled away and kissed him. “DJ!” he said just as happily, lunging from Jensen’s arms to Jared’s.

 

Stevie grabbed Jared’s face and kissed him. “I missed you, too!”

 

Jared smiled and enveloped the boy. “I missed you too, buddy.”

 

“Guess what?”

 

Jared and Jensen both said “what?” at the same time. 

 

“Papasteve and Chris come and got me yesterday,” Stevie said very fast and excitedly.

 

“Came and got me,” Jensen corrected. 

 

“Yeah, they came and got me – and guess where they took me?”

 

“Where?” Jensen said pulling him back into his arms and hugging him again. Stevie wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“They took me to the movies, and then we played goofy golf. Chris said that it was a stupid game, but he didn’t just say game, Daddy. He said a bad word too, and Papasteve made him give me twenty dollars for the cuss jar!”

 

Jensen laughed. “I’m telling ya Jare – we ever lose our jobs, we’ll be kept men just from the cuss jar and Chris and Steve.”

 

~

 

Stevie stood in the middle of the animal shelter, arms folded and a scowl on his face. 

 

Jensen sighed. “Stevie, it’s not that I don’t like the dog. He’s a pretty dog – but he’s just…huge.”

 

“You said I could pick out any doggie I wanted, and I want him!” he said stomping his foot.

 

“Listen here, do not stomp your foot at me like that, you understand me young man? I will take your butt home without a dog right this minute.”

 

His brow furrowed tighter, and he turned and looked at Jared, who was standing with his back against the wall, trying to play down a grin. 

 

“DJ? Didn’t you hear Daddy say that I could have any dog I wanted?”

 

Jared was torn. Jensen did say that…but he also didn’t want a pissed off fiancé on his hands.

 

“DJ?”

 

“Sorry Jen, but you did say that, man. I can’t – I have to tell the truth. And besides, I like the dog. He’s so gentle.”

 

“Do you realize the amount of shit that’s gonna be in the backyard?”

 

“Daddy! You cussed!”

 

“Jen, we can hire a pooper scooper to come to the house a few times a week and pick all the crap up, ok? Come on!”

 

Jensen sighed and nodded. He knew defeat when he saw it. Stevie was all grins as he walked back through the building to the large beautiful dog, where a handwritten sign hung that read ‘My name is Harley’.

 

An hour later they were walking out, Stevie holding the leash of the moose of a dog named Harley, and Jared holding the leash of a German Shepherd mix named Sadie. 

 

“Come on Jen…don’t be mad. They were gonna kill her this weekend if someone didn’t adopt her.”

 

“I’m not mad, it’s just – they’re both so huge!”

 

“You like ‘em and you know it!” 

 

Jensen grinned as Jared bumped shoulders with him. Jensen snorted. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

Jared opened the door to the Hummer. “Come on girl,” he said, patting the backseat. Sadie barked and hopped up in the car. Stevie stood on the other side and waited for Jensen to open the door. When he did, Harley jumped up into the car. Jensen laughed as he picked up his son and strapped him into the seat.

 

“What’re you laughing at?” Jared asked.

 

“I don’t think we chose those dogs so much as they chose us.”

 

~

 

Two months later

 

 

“I look like an asshole,” Jensen said as he grabbed his tie and yanked at it for what must have been the hundredth time.

 

“Naw,” Steve said, reaching around him and straightening the tie in the mirror that they were standing before. “You look good – even in this penguin suit.”

 

“You know what you’re doing is sorta gay, right?” Jensen laughed at Steve draped across him.

 

“Well, if anyone was going to change me…” he joked.

 

Jensen laughed and shoved him away.

 

“Daddy,” Stevie grumbled, coming around the corner. “I look like an asshole, too!”

 

Jensen laughed before he could stop himself. “Ok, since today is my wedding day and I’m in a really good mood, I’m gonna let that one slip – but don’t say it again. Ok?” Jensen said squatting down in front of his son. “And you do not look like an asshole, you are very handsome. My little man!” Jensen grinned. “You’re gonna have so many girlfriends,” he teased pinching his cheek.

 

“Gonna? I thought you already did!” Steve said.

 

“PAPASTEVE!!! That was a secret!” Stevie yelled, his face turning bright red.

 

“You do, who is it?” Jensen smiled.

 

“Kerri-ann,” he mumbled.

 

Jensen frowned. He looked up at Steve who mouthed ‘my girlfriends niece’.

 

The door swung open and Chris came in. “Dude, can I talk to you a second?” looking at Jensen. The worried look on Chris’ face scared Jensen to death. He started to panic, thinking that Jared left – couldn’t go through with the wedding.

 

Jensen followed him into the hallway. “What is it?” he asked, his voice ready to crack.

 

“It’s Jared, he’s really freaked out. His parents still aren’t here.”

 

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. He headed to the room where he knew Jared was getting dressed. He knocked and turned the knob. “Jare?”

 

He didn’t answer, but Jensen knew he was in the room because he could hear his sniffles. Jensen came in and walked behind him, wrapping his arms around his body. Jensen pressed his lips against his ear. “I’m so sorry baby.”

 

Jared leaned against his body. "I don't know why I'm so surprised that they didn't show up. I just thought...I thought that they were changing...I mean the last few times I've gone over there, Mom asked me about you and Stevie. I just can't believe that they aren't gonna show up for me getting married to the man who I love, the man who I'm spending my life with. Who I want to have more children with...it's - it's just so fucked up."

 

Jensen leaned down and kissed him on the side of the face. "I'm sorry, if I could make it better - make them see that their being morons, I would."

 

Jared gave a light, quiet laugh. "Morons is putting it lightly."

 

The door opened and Stevie came walking in. "Daddy? Papasteve said that it's time to go, and for me to tell you two to get your butts in gear!"

 

Jensen walked in front of Jared and pulled him to his feet. "You ready to get married?"

 

"Yep, you ready?"

 

"Oh yeah!"

 

~

 

The ceremony wasn't a long one. Jared had gone to great lengths to find a church that agreed to marry two men. They stood at the altar, hands intertwined, staring into each other’s eyes. Jared's eyes misted over a few times as the Reverend spoke of love and commitment.

 

He asked if there was anyone who opposed the union, and Stevie sneezed just as the he finished the question. The entire church laughed. "Sorry Daddy, sorry DJ," he said loudly...which elicited another laugh from the crowd.

 

They exchanged their wedding bands and both said short vows to each other. The Reverend smiled and pronounced them married, and told them to seal their union with a kiss.

 

When they pulled apart, Jensen swiped the tear from under Jared's eye. "You big girl," he teased.

 

Jared leaned in again and kissed him. "I love you," he whispered.

 

"I love you back."

 

They turned, and that's when Jared saw them: his parents were in one of the seats to the back. He started crying…again.

 

~

 

The reception was at Sam's bar - there was drinks and enough Texas BBQ to feed a small army. Everybody drank and ate too much - and it didn't take Chris to long to point out that Jensen and Jared were missing about two hours into the party. Steve and Chris planned on going on a 'booty search', hoping to catch them with their pants down and embarrass them. But Sam put a hamper on that, threatening them with a broom and her very effective right hook. They showed back up about thirty minutes later, looking disheveled and a little sweaty.

 

"So, what were you two doin'?" Chris asked, grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

 

"Well," Jensen started, "first he sucked me off in the back of the limo - and then I road his cock until..." 

 

Chris covered his ears and sang "lalalalalalalalalalala" as he walked away toward the bar for another drink.

 

~

 

Jared was surprised when his parents showed up at the reception and stayed for close to an hour, both hugging him and telling him how happy they were for him. Sherri even hugged Jensen and welcomed him and Stevie to the family.

 

Nobody was really surprised to see that Mike had accompanied Tom to the wedding, and Mike gave them both a tight hug and his congratulations. 

 

"He drunk?" Jensen asked Jared after Mike walked away.

 

"Probably, but I really think he meant it. I think that Tom knocking him on his ass and then sweeping him off of his feet was the best thing that ever happened to him."

 

"How'd his folks take it?"

 

Jared laughed. "His Mother was fine, his Dad - not so much. Acted like he was going to have him committed...but in the end, Mike won out. He can be quite persuasive."

 

"I'll bet. It didn't take him long to get into Tommy's pants. And he's a little...hard to get in the sack."

 

"Oh? And how would you know that?" Jared asked, pulling him against his body.

 

Jensen laughed. "Just because I told you we didn't fuck, doesn't mean I didn't try. He's gorgeous!"

 

"Oh..oh, ok!"

 

"Hey baby...he ain't got shit on you!"

 

~*~

 

 

A few weeks later

 

“DAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!! Come oooooon!!!!” Stevie whined from the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Hold your horses kid, I’m comin!” Jensen grumbled as he came down the stairs with two suitcases. 

 

“DJ will be back in just a few minutes! Come ooooon!”

 

Jensen set the bags down. “I’m all packed. Are you?”

 

“Me and DJ packed last night,” he said, his tone almost condescending. Stevie suddenly gasped. “Daddy, do you have my money from the cuss jar?” 

 

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, don’t you remember that me and DJ counted it last night and told you how much there was there, but that because it was a lot of money that me or DJ would hold on to it?”

 

“Uh-huh. How come y’all gave it all to me? Don’t you want any of it?” he asked innocently.

 

Jensen pulled his son into his arms. “Nope, Daddy and DJ have enough money for us, that whole nine hundred dollars is alllll yours!”

 

“I’m gonna buy you a present, Daddy!” 

 

Jensen kissed him. “I love you creep.”

 

“I love you too, butthead!” Stevie laughed.

 

“Shut it!” Jensen joked grabbing the Mavericks hat that Stevie was wearing, pulling it down over his eyes.

 

“Daddy, why’s Aunt Sam and Uncle Jeff not coming with us to Disney World?”

 

“Well, we needed someone to take care of the dogs, cause DJ didn’t want to put them in a kennel. And Papasteve and Chris are on tour right now, and Tom is in Alaska - fishing with Mike. So the only people who could watch them was Sam and Jeff. And, since me and Jared just got married, they wanted just us three to go as a family.”

 

The front door opened and Jared walked in. “So are we ready?”

 

“Yep!” Stevie bounced.

 

“Ok, then we’re off to the airport and heading to Disney World,” Jared said, picking up a few of the bags and heading to the car.

 

“Still don’t know why we couldn’t drive,” Jensen said under his breath.

 

Jared chuckled. “You are so cute, not wanting to be on a plane.”

 

“If God meant for us to fly, he woulda given us wings."

 

Jared laughed. “I should have rented a private jet, and we coulda joined the mile high club.”

 

“What’s the mile high club?” Stevie asked.

 

“Uh –“ Jensen said, pausing to think up something quick. He smacked Jared in the back of the head – causing his husband to laugh.

 

“It’s a club that only grown ups can join – and we’re supposed to be the only ones who talk about it too, so you can’t say anything or Daddy and me could get in a lot of trouble, k?” Jared said.

 

Stevie looked at them both a minute. “I won’t tell anyone! I promise!”

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes.

 

After he got Stevie strapped in his booster, Jared looked at him. “Dude, I wasn’t lying. We would be in trouble if Sam heard him talking about the mile high club!”

 

Jensen laughed. “No, you’d be in trouble – not me!”

 

~

 

Stevie stood just inside the gates of the amusement park. His mouth was slightly agape as he took in his surroundings. “Oh Daddy, this is gonna be so much fun!” he said, his eyes wide with excitement.

 

“Alright, here we go,” Jared said walking back to his family. He placed a Mickey Mouse hat on Stevie’s head…the one with the mouse ears. Stevie only grinned up at him. Jared took another hat and put it on his head and then reached over plopping one on Jensen’s head.

 

Jensen glared at him. “I know you don’t think I’m wearing these stupid ears!”

 

“Sure you are,” Jared grinned yanking him against his body and kissing hi.. “We won’t look like a tourist family unless we all have on the ears!”

 

“Daddy!! I wanna go ride!!!” Stevie insisted as he yanked on his father's hand.

 

Jared reached down and grasped Stevie’s other hand and they headed off into the park, knowing that Stevie would have the time of his life, and they with him.

 

~end


End file.
